The Starlight Legacy: Colosseum
by GlassSuicune
Summary: Orre reminds me of Johto, only dustier, and everyone looks like they wanna hurt me... Based on Pokemon Colosseum. Rated 'T' for blood in Chapter 12 and quite possibly later chapters.
1. Blowing Up a Base!

The Starlight Legacy: Colosseum by _GlassSuicune_

Note: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. This story is mostly a retelling of Pokemon Colosseum, with some extra scenes here and there as well as scenes I tell differently. If this story is similar to anyone else's, it wasn't intentional. That, and there are a lot of Colosseum stories out there, and I didn't have the time to read through EVERY SINGLE ONE. Now….

"This" is human speech.

("This") is Pokemon speech.

'_This'_ is thought.

"_This"_ is telepathy.

Chapter 1: I Added Blowing Up a Base to the Things I Did Today!

Somewhere, inside Eclo Canyon…….

'_Okay…here we go. Now or never. I choose NOW!'_ thought a young man who looked to be about twenty, as he sneaked through a dimly lit hallway. He wore a blue trench coat and black jeans and boots, while a short line of white sunscreen ran across his face. Shiny silver sunglasses rested on his silvery white hair.

He stopped at a large door and pulled the glasses over his golden eyes and attached a small explosive to it. Backing away from the door, he pulled the bomb's remote out of his pocket. "Three….. Two…. One!" he cried, pushing the button and covering his face with his arm, as debris flew.

A very muscular man jumped at the sudden explosion. He gritted his teeth and his eyes narrowed. "Mikhail Starlight…. when I get my hands on you…" he growled. He turned to four Grunts. He didn't need to say anything. They all started running out of the room.

The man, Mikhail, walked into the room, trying not to inhale the smoke. His eyes scanned the room. _'Ha! Found it!'_ He took a strange machine off a mannequin and threw it onto his shoulder. _"Mikhail, I'd run if I were you."_ His Espeon, Tory, told him. He listened and could hear Gonzap screaming out his name angrily.

A Voltorb noticed him and immediately rolled over to him. ("Where do YOU think you're going with the Snag Machine?!") it cried, ("Guys, he's over here!") Mikhail had no idea what it was saying, but he could tell it wasn't good. He gingerly picked it up and tried to cover its mouth. "Where IS the mouth on this thing?" he grumbled, running out of the room.

Jumping out of a hole made by the explosion, Mikhail made his escape. His Umbreon, Shadow, began running beside him. ("Did ya get the what's-its-name?") he asked. "Don't talk! RUN!" cried Mikhail. Gonzap and his henchman ran outside the base, pursuing him. Mikhail then turned around and threw the Voltorb towards the base, shouting, "Here! Hold this!"

Mikhail jumped onto his bike and Shadow hopped into its sidecar, where his brother Tory was. The pink fox didn't notice. Gonzap and his henchman were about to catch up to them, but Mikhail immediately started the bike screaming, "THREE SECONDS TO LAUNCH!!!!!!!" In about that many seconds, the bike went zooming off into the horizon, disappearing.

"HE GOT AWAY!" Gonzap roared. Suddenly, the Voltorb used SelfDestruct, damaging the base even more. Gonzap was beyond angry now. He was furious! He then turned to the Grunts. "Don't just do something! Stand there!" he yelled. The Grunts stood still. "Why aren't you moving?!" cried Gonzap. "Sir, you told us NOT to." replied a Grunt named Wakin.

Tory failed to notice the bike was moving extremely fast. ("Oh, that's a refreshing breeze…..") he said. Shadow's tongue was sticking out of his wide open mouth. ("WAHOO!") he cried, looking like a dog sticking its head out of the window of a car.

Mikhail made the bike go slower, confident everything was alright now. He saw a lone Skarmory flying towards Eclo Canyon, its silver feathers gleaming under the sun. Mikhail turned his head to see the mountain that housed Team Snagem's base. It gradually grew smaller and smaller, but it never went away completely. It was like it was following him….

Mikhail shifted his gaze back in front of him. "Why did you make me do this?" he whispered to no one. _"Dwelling on things doesn't do much good"_ Tory informed him. "I guess you're right…" said Mikhail.

"_You guess I'm right? Of course I'm right!"_

"Yeah, of course you are…"

"_Hmph!"_

"Hmph!"

After an hour and a half of driving, they came to a train-shaped gas station called the Outskirt Stand. Mikhail stopped the bike and recalled Shadow and Tory before getting out. He then noticed two guys talking. While they talked, Mikhail noticed the sack in their truck. He swore he saw it moving…..

The two weirdoes ( from Mikhail's point of view) continued talking. "Oh man, I really pigged out…" said one. "Yeah, I love eating after hard work. It adds to the flavor, I swear. Anyway, we should get going. Boss wants this sack delivered ASAP." said the other. They got into their truck and drove off, leaving a freaked-out Mikhail behind.

He shook his head and walked into the gas station, thinking to himself. _'That sack was NOT moving! Keep telling yourself that! That sack was NOT moving… That sack WAS moving! That sack WAS moving! WILL YOU SHUT UP?!'_

"Howdy. Need anything?" asked the man-behind-the-counter. "A glass of water and an aspirin…" Mikhail muttered. To his surprise, the man gave him what he asked for! "Twenty Pokedollars, please." said the man. Mikhail paid him and swallowed the aspirin. A newsflash appeared on the TV. "We've just received word about an explosion that took place in Eclo Canyon." said the reporter. Mikhail nearly choked on the water when he heard that.

"Investigators have discovered what appears to be Team Snagem's hideout. We'll continue coverage on this as soon as more updates come in." continued the reporter. The newsflash ended. "Team Snagem's base was in Eclo Canyon? How about that? Uh, sonny, are you okay?" said the man-behind-the-counter. Mikhail had to answer and FAST.

"Oh, I'm fine! And yes, it IS very surprising to hear that!" he stammered. _'I should probably go now.'_ He got up and walked out of the train, building, whatever. "Hey! Wait up!" cried a male's voice. Mikhail turned and noticed a young man dressed like a cowboy, only without the hat. His name was Willie. "What d'ya want?" Mikhail asked, not caring about his grammer. "Well, I could see you were a Trainer and I just got this urge to battle you. So, what do you say?" Willie answered.

"I suppose I say yes 'cause I've never turned down a challenge before!"

"Alrighty! Go, Zig and Zag!"

"Shadow, Tory, I choose you!"

Shadow ran towards the first Zigzagoon, Zig, and used Bite, knocking its health into the yellow. Tory's eyes glowed and he used Confusion on the other brown raccoon, knocking its health into the red. Zig then used Growl, lowering the two foxes' Attack stat. Zag then Tackled Tory, knocking him to the ground. ("Wah! I'm getting sand in my mouth!") cried the Espeon. Zig charged towards him, but Shadow knocked it away from his brother with his own Tackle.

Tory got up and four hearts appeared around him, and he used Return, KO'ing Zag. Shadow then ended the battle with Bite, KO'ing Zig. Willie recalled his Pokemon saying, "Oh man, you stomped us real good…" He covered his chest and fell backwards like he had been shot. "Dude, relax. You're gonna live….." Mikhail groaned.

After about thirty seconds Willie got up. Mikhail was sitting on the ground petting Shadow and Tory. "You know," Willie started, "You may want to head down to Phenac City. There's a Stadium there." Mikhail, who was slightly surprised, managed a reply of, "Uh, sure…" Willie pointed to the west. "Phenac's about two and a half hours away."

"Okay, thanks." was all Mikhail could say, but he was thinking to himself, _'The farther away from Team Snagem I get, the better'_ He recalled his Pokemon and then hopped onto his bike. He started it and screamed as it took off at one-hundred-miles-per-hour. "Oh sweet pineapples! Is one-hundred-miles-per-hour this darn thing's default setting or something?!" he cried, slowing it down to sixty-miles-per-hour. "This I can handle." The balls on his belt started shaking, indicating Shadow and Tory were laughing.

And so, the adventure begins….

Note: Well, there's Chapter 1. Feel free to review, I'd appreciate it. Just don't flame. That's downright rude. Before you ask why I call Wes 'Mikhail', that's the name I gave him when I played the game and I like it more. And before you ask why there wasn't any dialogue in the battle, my 'editor' told me it made the battle TOO LOOOONNNNGG. Hope you don't mind. Anyways, I'll try to update next week. See you then.


	2. What's Bad?

Glass: "Okay Shadow, do your thing."

Shadow: " Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. The 'What's Bad?' joke belongs to Dave Gardener. Did I do good Miss Suicune?"

Glass: "You did great. Here, have a cookie." * throws cookie*

Shadow: "COOKIE!!!!!!!!!!" * runs after cookie*

Chapter 2: What's Bad?

The trip was uneventful other then Mikhail running over a cactus. "Okay, Spikey got a haircut……." Mikhail noted, looking at the shredded cactus. He then noticed a sign that said, 'Welcome to Phenac City!'

"Hmm…Phenac, eh? Well, I made it without much trouble at least…" said Mikhail, getting off the bike. As he walked into the city's main entrance, he saw the two weirdoes ( Folly and Trudly) also walking in while carrying the sack. _'Oh sweet pineapples! It IS moving! I must be losing my mind!'_ Mikhail thought, horrified.

There was a man and woman practically blocking Folly and Trudly. "Help! Somebody help me!" cried a female's voice from inside the sack. Mikhail's eyes widened when he heard that. The man and woman looked shocked as well. "Dang it! That tape didn't keep her mouth shut!" Trudly cried."Help! Robbers!" the woman cried. "Hey! We're not robbers! We're kidnappers! Get it? Kid-nap-pers…." Trudly explained.

Mikhail stepped forward, holding his two Pokeballs and showing a clearly ticked-off expression on his face. "What do you want punk?!" Folly snapped. "Drop her!" Mikhail demanded. Folly and Trudly looked at each other, then dropped the sack. A pained groan could be heard from the poor captive inside. Mikhail smacked himself in the forehead. _'That was a dumb thing to say...'_

" I meant let her go!" he yelled. Folly then noticed Mikhail's Pokeballs. "Oh, and if we don't, you'll battle us over it?" Folly asked, not at all pleased. Mikhail's golden eyes narrowed and he repeated himself, "LET HER GO!" Folly pulled out his Pokeballs, a sign of refusal. "Go, Whis and Mur!" he cried. "Shadow, Tory, I choose you!" cried Mikhail.

Tory's eyes glowed and he slammed Whis with Confusion, knocking it into the yellow. Shadow ran to Mur with his fangs barred and Bit it so hard it flinched. Whis attacked Tory with Uproar. ("Hmph, is that ALL?") Tory taunted, shrugging off the attack with ease. His eyes glowed again and Confusion struck Mur, knocking it out.

Shadow then ran towards Whis, ready to Bite it. Whis then attacked both foxes with Hyper Voice, knocking them back a little. Shadow growled and leaped at the Whismur, who was scared senseless. Before Shadow could touch it, it fainted. ("Okay, THAT IS PATHETIC!") the Umbreon cried.

Folly recalled his Pokemon and said, "There's only one thing left to do! RETREAT!!!!!!!!!!!" He and Trudly fled the scene, leaving the sack. Mikhail smirked, feeling rather good. The man who had been watching bent down by the sack and tried to untie the rope around it. "Dang, this knot is tough," he started, turning to Mikhail, "Hey you, Eeveelution Trainer! Can you help me with this?" Mikhail nodded. "Then grab the other end will you?"

Mikhail bent down and began untying the knot. When it was untied, a young girl who looked to be about nineteen crawled out. She wore a blue jacket with pink fuzz on it and a purple shirt underneath, while her skirt was gray and her boots were pink. Her orange hair was done up in two ponytails ( like Ash's friend Misty) and she wore a black necklace with a yellow crescent moon shape hanging from it.

Her sapphire eyes met Mikhail's golden eyes and the two stood there, absolutely stunned. The man and woman near them watched them in confusion, Shadow and Tory ( especially Shad) watched in horror. They knew exactly what was going on. ("Poor Mikhail.") Shadow muttered. Tory nodded. ("Good aim.") he said, confusing Shadow.

Somewhere, sitting on the walls surrounding Phenac was a young boy with white wings. He wore a white robe and held a golden bow and arrow with hearts on them in his hands. "That Espeon is right. I never miss." he chuckled, watching what he had done to Mikhail and the girl. "I love my job…" he said dreamily before flying away.

The girl finally came to her senses and asked, "What happened?" The man looked at Mikhail. "This guy here rescued you from those thugs." he said. Mikhail was still dazed. The man rolled his eyes. "Hey you, Eeveelution Trainer! Introduce yourself!" he cried, clapping his hands. Mikhail woke up from his trance and said, "My name is Mikhail Starlight…"

"That's a nice name. I'm Mysty Knight." said the girl. "Mysty…." Mikhail whispered, as if liking the sound of her name. Shadow was freaking out. ("What's wrong with him?! How could this happen?!") he cried. ("Shad, it's this thing called love and I believe it's finally caught Mikhail.") Tory replied, actually taking it very well. ("Oh, this is bad…") Shadow said, then he looked dumb struck, ("Tor, what's bad? I forgot….")

("Well Shad, bad is what ain't good!") Tory joked, not wanting to pass up this chance to toy with his paranoid brother. Shadow was so panicked, he also forgot what 'GOOD' meant. ("What's good?") he asked.

("What ain't bad! By the way, weren't you supposed to have a relaxed nature?")

("I'll be relaxed when I have something to be relaxed about! And weren't YOU supposed to have a careful, not carefree, nature?!")

("Touche'.")

"Why were those freaks trying to kidnap you?" Mikhail asked. "I saw this strange Pokemon that fought like mad. It would even attack people! It had this eerie black aura around it…" Mysty started, her eyes growing worried, "I have to warn the Mayor of this city!" The woman walked to them. "Pardon the intrusion but I can direct you to the Mayor's House," she said, pointing towards the stairs, "Just go up those stairs and head to your left. It's the biggest house in Phenac. You can't miss it."

"Thanks. Mikhail, would you be a dear and escort me there? My Pokemon are kinda beaten up." Mysty asked. "I'll gladly escort you there." Mikhail replied. ("What are you doing Mikhail?! It's a trap!") cried Shadow. ("Actually, I'm starting to feel happy for him.") Tory said calmly.

("You're supporting this?! TRAITOR!!!!")

("In more ways then one… Oh, Gonzap's Pokemon probably hate us…")

Mikhail recalled his Pokemon and began walking towards the Mayor's House with Mysty right behind him. They didn't say anything. When they made it to the house, a strange man in a peculiar purple suit walked out. He noticed them and crossed his arms. What freaked the two out was that his long, white hair was blown in different directions, even though there was no wind.

His cold gaze pierced through Mikhail and Mysty's very souls. He eyed them for a while and said, "You two are travelers if I'm not mistaken?" Mikhail and Mysty nodded. "Fufufu… Maybe we shall meet again sometime." With that said, he turned to leave Phenac, but before he did, he let his eyes lock with Mikhail's. Mikhail felt his blood freeze and he tried to tear himself away from the heartless gaze. The man then left.

"Myst, were you freaked out by that dude at all?" Mikhail asked. "Very." Mysty replied. Mikhail nodded and said, "Okay, so I'm not the only one…" The two then walked into the house and were greeted by the Mayor, who, no offense, was shaped like an egg… "Oh! Visitors! How may I help you? I, Mayor Es Cade will do whatever I can." he asked. Mikhail motioned for Mysty to speak.

Taking a deep breath, she said, "I was traveling when I saw this strange Pokemon. It had a black aura around it and would attack anything, even people!" Es Cade gasped ( though it sounded fake to Mikhail). "What? A Pokemon with a black aura? And you say it would attack people?! How is that possible?" he cried, trying to sound worried. Mikhail immediately pounced on him verbally.

"Well, didn't you say you would help? It sounds to me that you're trying to get out of this!" he yelled. Es Cade turned to Mikhail and said, "What? Oh yes! We will start an investigation at once! We'll let you if we get any leads." Mikhail grunted and backed away, still not trusting Es Cade.

"Hey, while you're here, why don't you pay a visit to our city's pride and joy, the Phenac Stadium!" Es Cade said cheerfully. Mikhail's left eye twitched. _'You're trying to get rid of us, aren't you?'_ He and Mysty walked out of the house. Mikhail heard his name whispered and turned to face Es Cade. The Mayor's expression looked angry. Mikhail bit his lip and walked away, thinking to himself, _'Y'know, Orre reminds me of Johto, only dustier, and everyone I meet looks like they wanna hurt me...'_

Note: Well there ya have it, Chapter 2. Honestly, I liked how this chapter turned out. I'm sorry if my paragraphs are all over the place, I'm still learning how to use them. Anyways, review please? I'm going crazy here. Again, expect an update next week. See you again.


	3. How Did Ya Get Here So Fast?

Glass: "Since Shadow isn't here, Mikhail will do the disclaimer."

Mikhail: "Why am I tied to this chair?"

Glass: "Just…do…the…disclaimer…"

Mikhail: "Okaaaayyy…. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. There, I said it. You gonna untie me?!"

Glass: "Um, I'm a Suicune. I can tie knots, I just can't untie them…."

Mikhail: "Oh great……."

Chapter 3: How Did Ya Get Here So Fast?!

Walking to the Pokemon Center, Mikhail thought to himself, _'Okay, I've seen four weirdoes today, and that's not including Gonzap. Seriously, shouldn't that creep be a wrestler instead of a Pokemon Trainer?'_ He then walked right into a palm tree. "Mikhail, are you okay?" Mysty asked, waving her hand in front of him, "Honestly, were you even watching where you were going?" Mikhail got back up and said, "Oh, I'm fine. I run into things on a daily basis."

"Now, THAT'S a strange hobby…"

"You don't know the half of it…"

"And I probably don't wanna know."

"Exactly!"

They walked inside the Pokemon Center and were greeted by the nurse, "Hello and welcome to the Pokemon Center. I'm Nurse Sally. Would you like me to heal your Pokemon?" Mikhail motioned for Mysty to hand Nurse Sally her Pokeballs. Mysty did and Nurse Sally placed the three balls inside a healing machine. In about five seconds, she handed Mysty her balls back.

"Do you want me to heal your Pokemon too?" Nurse Sally asked Mikhail. Mikhail handed her his Pokeballs and she healed the Pokemon inside them as well, before handing them back. "We hope to see you again!" She said cheerfully, as Mikhail and Mysty left.

"Mikhail, do you have a Strategy Memo?" Mysty asked as they walked up the stairs. Mikhail stopped and looked at his PDA. "No, I don't. Why?" Mysty looked towards a dome-shaped building in the center of the city. "That's the Pre Gym. You can get a Strategy Memo there." She said.

"Why would I need one? What does it do?"

"It makes a record of Pokemon you've battled, so if necessary, you can view their strengths, weaknesses, etc."

"Oh, I see……"

"You didn't know that?"

"I'm a Johto boy. Back home we call them Pokedexes…"

Without another word, they walked in. A young lady walked up to them. "Hello, I'm the teacher. Would you like to take the Pre Gym challenge?" Mysty pointed to Mikhail, who was the very definition of oblivious, "He does."

Mikhail wasn't paying attention. That is, until Mysty whacked him upside the head. "Hey you, Eeveelution Trainer! Take the challenge already!" she cried, quoting the one man they met earlier. "Okay, okay! Ya don't have to yell!" Mikhail shouted.

FOUR BATTLES LATER….

Mikhail was walking out of the Pre Gym, still not understanding why he needed the Strategy Memo. Well, Shadow and Tory did get good experience points from the battles, so it wasn't a total waste of time. As they were walking, the man and woman they met at the entrance noticed them, "Looks like they've become inseparable"

Mikhail and Mysty walked into Phenac Stadium, only to be greeted by an apparently annoyed receptionist, "You look like Trainers. Yup, ya are. If you're here for registration, I'm afraid registration for the current challenge is over. But, you can go in to watch the battles if you like."

"Well Myst, what do you want to do? Stay or leave? I'm cool with either one." said Mikhail. Mysty decided to stay and watch, which Mikhail didn't mind in the least. He was happy he got to sit beside her. Shadow and Tory were still inside their balls, but they knew what was going on.

The final battle was a young girl's Grovyle and Vibrava against a young boy's Poochyena and Bagon. "I feel sorry for the kid with the Poochyena and Bagon. He's in trouble, that's for sure." Mikhail commented. As if to prove Mikhail's point, Grovyle used Leaf Blade on Poochyena and Vibrava used Dragon Breath on Bagon, knocking out both Pokemon. The battle was over and Mikhail and Mysty walked out of the Stadium.

They were then greeted by a couple of Team Snagem Grunts. _'Oh sweet pineapples, how did they get here so fast?!'_ Mikhail thought. "So this is where you were! You no-good traitor! What is wrong with you Mikhail?! First you blow up our base, then you steal the Snag Machine?!" cried Wakin. "I didn't blow up your base!" Mikhail protested, "At least not all of it…….."

"You know, he has a point there…." said one of the grunts. "You stay out of this!" Wakin yelled. Mysty was confused. "Mikhail, do you know these people?" she asked. "Know us? He's one of us! More then that, he's a Snagger. There's no Pokemon he can't Snag!" Wakin exclaimed. Mysty was shocked. This man said Mikhail was a Team Snagem member!

"Mikhail, is this true?" Mysty asked, a small tear leaving her left eye. Mikhail was silent. He didn't want to tell Mysty yes, but he didn't want to lie to her either. Finally, he said, "Yes…" Mysty was even more shocked. "You are?!" she squealed, then she said in a low voice, "I…I can't believe this…."

Wakin was getting very impatient, "I've had enough of this! Go, Koffing and Corphish!" Mikhail reached for Shadow and Tory's balls, but Mysty stopped him from throwing both into the air. "Please, let me help you." she whispered, holding a Luxury Ball. Mikhail's golden eyes widened. Mysty was helping him! And she knew who he was, too! This was crazy!

Mikhail put Shadow's ball back on his belt. "Tory, I choose you!" he cried. "Sparky, take 'em out!" cried Mysty, releasing a male Jolteon. Koffing used Poison Gas and Corphish used BubbleBeam on the two foxes, but Sparky jumped in front of Tory and used Protect, blocking the attacks.

("Cool! Take this Koffing!") cried Tory, Ko'ing Koffing with Confusion. Corphish used BubbleBeam again, but Sparky countered with ThunderShock, knocking Corphish's health into the yellow. Then he repeated the attack. ("Hey Wakin, hope you like your lobster extra crispy!") cried Tory, startling Sparky.

Sparky turned around and said, ("Please don't make me miss, Pink Boy.") Tory's eyes narrowed at being called 'Pink Boy'. ("Why you…I'll…!") he started to say, but Sparky cut him off, ("Touch me and I WILL Bite you.") Tory bit his lip and said, ("I'll be quiet….") Sparky turned to face the Team Snagem Grunts, barring his fangs.

"Hmph! We'll let you off easy, but mark my words Mikhail, we'll get you yet!" yelled Wakin. After Wakin and his henchmen left, Tory and Sparky attacked each other. They were calling each other names, but all Mikhail and Mysty heard was, "Jolt! Jolteon!" and, "Espi! Espeon!" Mikhail and Mysty immediately recalled their Pokemon.

Mikhail then noticed Mysty staring at the ground. "Myst?' Mysty didn't shift her gaze, but she said, "So you're really a Team Snagem member…." Mikhail just stared at her. She looked up, meeting his sincere gaze, "Or should I say former member?" her face brightened with a smile, "After all, you're the gallant prince who rescued me!"

Her face then looked puzzled, "Mikhail, what's that thing on your arm?" Mikhail then briefly examined the black machine. "The Snag Machine Wakin was talking about. I took it because I didn't want Team Snagem to Snag anymore Pokemon with it." He explained. "Wait, you say that thing can Snag Pokemon?" Mysty asked. Mikhail nodded. "Mmm-hmm….. Mikhail, I've got an idea, but we need to get some Pokeballs". said Mysty. They then proceeded to walk down the stairs.

Note: Well there's Chapter 3. Don't forget to review. I'm sorry I didn't put the battles in the Pre Gym in here, I actually forgot to play that part on my second playthrough ( which I've been using to write this), so I didn't know who the Trainers were and what Pokemon they had. Again, I'll try to update next week, though I've been really busy so I can't give an absolute guarantee.


	4. I'm Looking for a Red and White Ball

Glass: "Okay Mysty, it's your turn to do the disclaimer."

Mysty: "Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. This chapter is mostly filler. Um, why is a Spinarak wrapping a spider-web around me?"

Glass: "Well, I think-"

Mysty: "On second thought, don't answer that. JUST GET IT OFF!!!! I hate spiders!"

Glass: "Almost all girls hate spiders! That includes me!"

Mysty: "Well you're a Suicune! Can't you at least TRY to get it off?"

Glass: "Well, maybe I can...." creates a huge wave of water that sends the Spinarak flying and completely soaks Mysty

Mysty: "Thanks a lot, Glass...."

Glass: grins sheepishly

Mikhail: from a distance "TORY I DON'T THINK A SCYTHER'S GONNA UNTIE THIS! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Glass: ".................Let's just get to the story before someone gets hurt....."

Chapter 4: Excuse me, I'm Looking for a Red and White Ball.....

The sliding door to the PokeMart opened and Mikhail and Mysty slowly walked out. "Well, that was certainly interesting. We say 'Pokeball' and the employee looks at us like we're aliens or something... Seriously, what's so weird about looking for a red and white ball?" Mikhail grumbled, probably more annoyed then he had ever been in his entire life ( which has only been two decades so far, mind you).

"Well, at least that lady back there could help. So I guess we're off to the Outskirt Stand now?" Mysty noted. Mikhail immediately thought, _'No! That brings me closer to Eclo Canyon! Which brings me closer to Team Snagem! Please don't do this to me.... Please don't do this to me.... They want my blood! THEY WANT MY BLOOD!!!!"_

He nodded and said, "Yeah, the Outskirt Stand... We should go there really quick!" _'And leave even quicker....'_. _"Smooth Mikhail. Very smooth...."_ Tory informed him. After that Mikhail and Mysty left Phenac and started driving to the Outskirt Stand, on the 'Crazy Bike'. Oh dear.....

TEN MINUTES LATER...

"MIKHAIL!!! I FEEL LIKE I'M ON A ROCKET HEADED TO THE MOON!!!! AIYEEH!!!!!" screamed Mysty. "SO DO I!!!! ASTRONAUTS STARLIGHT AND KNIGHT HAVE LOST CONTROL OF THE 'CRAZY BIKE' AND MAY BE UNABLE TO CONTACT EARTH!!!!!!!" Mikhail screamed back. As usual, the bike had taken off at one-hundred-miles-per-hour. Hey, at least Mikhail and Mysty were making good time....

Mikhail managed to slow the bike down to sixty-miles-per-hour for about a minute, then it decided to be bad and took off at one-hundred-miles-per-hour again, this time not slowing down.

"MYSTY THERE SHOULD BE A TOOLBOX BESIDE YOU!!! CAN YOU HAND ME SOMETHING I CAN FIX THIS WITH?!" Mikhail tried his best to sound polite, but his voice was still screaming. Mysty, struggling against the force the bike's speed was making, opened the toolbox and handed Mikhail a wrench. He took it and stared at the bike saying, "YOU'RE GOING DOWN CRAZY BIKE!!! THE ASTRONAUTS ARE REGAINING CONTROL!!!!!"

Okay readers, I want you to picture the following scene in SLOW MOTION.

Mikhail raised the wrench above the controls, his once golden eyes having taken on a shade of crimson. He jumped slightly and brought the wrench down on the controls, sending pieces of metal and plastic flying. Mysty's eyes widened and her mouth hung open, and she immediately ducked into the sidecar to avoid the debris.

Okay readers, we're back to normal speed now.

Mikhail continued to bash the controls, all the while screaming, "TAKE THAT! AND THAT! AND THIS!" The bike slowed down a little, then started to pick up speed again. "Oh no you don't!" cried Mikhail, bashing the controls again. The bike slowed and stayed at a steady sixty-miles-per-hour.

"Here." Mikhail said, handing a dumb struck Mysty the wrench. She took it and put it back into the toolbox. '_Mikhail just bashed the controls with a wrench? He's kind of crazy, and he wasn't even born in Orre! I guess this region's weirdness is infectious.....'_

"You know, there's a bright side to what Crazy Bike did. We're only forty minutes away. We'll be there around....." Mikhail started, "....6:40!" _'Oh sweet pineapples! It's 6:00 already?! Wow, time flies when you're having fun....' _Mysty thought.

Mysty started thinking about random things, then a question popped into her head. "Mikhail, why did you join Team Snagem?" she asked, surprised she said it aloud. She was met with an awkward silence and a long sigh. "I'd rather not say....." Mikhail replied. Mysty wanted to press him further, but decided against it.

After all, everyone has their secrets.

The forty minutes went by fairly quickly. _'Whoa, the Outskirt Stand's still open? Well, it's not that late I guess.'_ Mikhail thought. He and Mysty got off Crazy Bike and started walking towards the train. Their Pokeballs started shaking and the Pokemon came out.

("Wah! She's still here!") Shadow panicked. ("Hey Shad, there's this new thing. It's called optimism!") Tory yelled, growing tired of Shadow's almost mindless panic attacks with Mysty. Sparky overheard this and looked at Mikhail and Mysty, who were trying to figure out what the Pokemon were doing out of their balls.

("I agree with Pink- uh, I mean Tory.") Sparky said, catching a dangerous glance from Tory, ("Look at the bright side of things."). Mysty's other Pokemon, a female Flareon and Vaporeon, were watching with confusion. At least, the Flareon was. The Vaporeon was counting something with her paws.

("Um, what are we talking about again?") Sparky asked, making his sister the Vaporeon mutter, ("Bingo! Never fails...."). Tory took a deep breath, ("Shadow thinks Mysty messed up Mikhail, to put it plainly."). Sparky's eyes widened.

("Um...okay. Wait a second! Are YOU saying MY human's dangerous?!") the spiky fox growled. Both Shadow and Tory held their tongues. Arceus had no wrath as terrible as a Pokemon defending his Trainer. Translation: Shut up Shadow and Tory! Which they readily did.

The Flareon casually walked up to Sparky and then grabbed him, keeping him from attacking from the Dark fox and Psychic fox. ("I'm sensing a lot of negative energy here, with a logical cure. Inhale... Exhale... Inhale... Exhale...") she said. Sparky breathed in and out until he finally calmed down. The orange fox then let go of him.

("Whoa, you're amazing Amber!") cried the Vaporeon, before adding, ("Especially for a traded Pokemon!"). Amber ignored the last part and walked up to Shadow. She smiled sweetly at him and then walked back to her group. Shadow seemed oblivious. Mikhail and Mysty had 'What the heck is going on here?!' looks on their faces.

The Vaporeon walked up to Mysty. ("Are we gonna eat anytime soon?") she asked, placing her paw on her tummy. "I think Wave's trying to tell us she's hungry." Mysty commented. The blue fox nodded happily and then just stared at Mysty. With sad eyes a fox Pokemon normally wouldn't have...unless they were trying to get their Trainer to do something for them.

"Personally, I can understand Wave on that one..." Mikhail grimaced, having not eaten the entire day ( he must have good stamina). Mysty nodded. The two Trainers and their Pokemon walked into the train and were greeted by the man-behind-the-counter.

"Ah, you've come back! Good to see you, sonny! You can call me Kiri, by the way." he said to Mikhail, "What can I do for you and your friend?". Mysty was surprised Kiri noticed her, she thought she was invisible to most people, excluding Mikhail. He could see her just fine. Then again, Mikhail saw lots of things. On their way here, he told her about a UFO he saw in Eclo Canyon.

_'Who knows? Out in the desert he might have seen something. UFOs seem to like deserts. Some like them so much they crash into them. But apparently the deserts don't like them as much.'_ Mysty thought. While she was thinking, Mikhail ordered dinner for them and the Pokemon, as well asking Kiri if he sold any Pokeballs.

"Pokeballs you say? Well, I used to sell them, but with Team Snagem around, they're only good for catching dust now. Come to think of it, I may have them packed somewhere. Hmm......" said Kiri, beginning a search for the Pokeballs.

All the Pokemon, save Tory, ran to the food bowls. He was messing with the jukebox, with a golden coin which he had swiped from Mikhail in his mouth ( Mikhail didn't even notice Tory took it from him).

("Let's see, what have we got here? Hmm... Aha! Found it!") cried Tory, still with the coin in his mouth. He put the coin inside the jukebox and pressed a button. '(Don't Fear) The Reaper' by Blue Oyster Cult started playing. Satisfied, Tory walked to his food bowl.

("Tor, that is the twentieth time you've listened to that song this week!') Shadow laughed. ("What can I say? I love that song!") Tory replied, before chomping down on the Pokefood.

Aware it was Tory who turned on the jukebox, Mysty looked at Mikhail. "My Espeon loves Blue Oyster Cult. He could listen to them -especially this song- all day if you let him. And that's not a joke, that is a FACT." said Mikhail. "Well, at least he has good taste in music." Mysty commented.

A newsflash appeared on the TV. "We've just received info that a Team Snagem member has been arrested near Eclo Canyon. According to the arrested member, the explosion was caused by another member, named Mikhail Starlight. We've also received info that a giant Snag Machine was destroyed in the explosion, while the smaller, portable one was stolen, probably by Starlight..." the reporter then went on to explain what the Snag Machine did.

Mysty eyed Mikhail, "Now I know why Wakin was so angry..." Mikhail grinned, "Yeah, I took the phrase 'Let's blow this dump!' to a whole new level..." Mysty started laughing. They then heard the reporter say, "It is our hope that Starlight does not use the Snag Machine for criminal purposes again." Mikhail thought, _'Why would I steal it if I was gonna continue using it for bad?'_

SOMEWHERE, INSIDE ECLO CANYON.....

"You let him get away?!" And you couldn't even get the Snag Machine back?! Do you know what he could do with it?! It's so hard to get good help these days!" yelled Gonzap, effortlessly destroying his desk. Wakin yelped and jumped back. Gonzap had practically become the Hulk right now.

Gonzap grabbed a chair and crushed it into a ball. Wakin ducked as the metal and leather projectile went flying towards him. He then hid behind the other desk. "But Gonzap, Mikhail doesn't even know how to use the small Snag Machine!" he protested.

Gonzap menacingly walked towards him. Wakin ran from the desk as Gonzap grabbed it and hoisted it above his shoulders. "He can learn! The boy's not THAT dense!" he yelled, slamming the desk through the floor, creating a hole. "Y'know, that's a good place to put a set of stairs." Wakin commented. Gonzap just glared at him.

BACK AT THE OUTSKIRT STAND.....

Kiri was still looking for the Pokeballs. It was like he was trying to find the lost city of Pokelantis with how long it was taking him. Mysty sighed and noticed Mikhail watching the news, with a dumb struck look plastered on his face.

The TV screen showed a Pikachu jumping all over a hotel room after somehow getting his paws on his Trainer's cup of coffee. "What the heck?!" Mysty cried. "Exactly." said Mikhail. They then noticed the 'news story' was labeled 'Breaking News'. "Since when is a hyper Pikachu breaking news? Is Pokemon News Network that desperate for something to report?" Mysty asked.

"Apparently they are...." Mikhail replied. The screen was now showing two boys and one girl putting toy Sharpedo fins on their remote control trucks, and then driving the toys into inches of snow making the impression that three Sharpedo were swimming.

The trucks drove up behind a teenage boy, scaring the daylights out of him. The three pranksters then proceeded to chase the poor teen all around Snowpoint City. The news was titled 'Snow Sharpedo in Sinnoh?!'. "Snow Sharpedo?" Mysty asked, puzzled. "Yeah, that poor kid..." Mikhail commented.

All of a sudden, a thick cloud of dust filled the entire train. "I found the Pokeballs!" cried Kiri, coughing and sneezing up a storm. "I...can't...breathe!" Mikhail choked. "Where's a vacuum cleaner when you need one?!" cried Mysty. Yep, no one inside the train escaped the cloud of dust that night.

Note: And there's Chapter 4. Reviews appreciated. I'm sorry I didn't update last week, but my Zelda story was Number 1 on my priorities. The reason I wanted that story and this one to run at the same time was that I wanted to show people both of my writing styles. Forgotten Legends shows my darker style, this story shows my light-hearted style. Anyways, I'll update next week. See you then.


	5. Disco is Back with a Vengeance!

Glass: "Okay, Pink-uh, Tory, do the disclaimer."

Tory: "What did you just call me?!"

Glass: "Nothing! NOW DO THE DARN DISCLAIMER!!!!"

Tory: "FINE. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo."

Glass: "That's good. Here, have a sugar cookie."

Tory: "IS THAT PINK ICING THAT SAYS 'HI PINK BOY'???!!!"

Glass: "My, my, what a temper...."

Tory: "Brat Suicune...."

Chapter 5: Disco is Back with a Vengeance!

"What....happened?" Mikhail asked, before noticing the sun was shining its warm light. _'Oh sweet pineapples! Morning already?!'_ He then noticed Mysty asleep on the dust-covered floor. _'She looks so sweet and innocent.....What am I saying?!'_

Mikhail decided not to wake her, but he did move her into a more comfortable position. Then he walked out of the train and made a noble attempt at putting fuel into Crazy Bike. After about one and a half minutes, he tried to pull the pump out of the bike.

It wouldn't budge.

Mikhail then gripped it with both hands and pulled with all his might ( which is in low quantity, mind you). After quite a struggle, it finally came out. At first Mikhail sighed in relief, then he screamed as the pump wrapped itself around him like a snake Pokemon.

Mysty slowly opened her eyelids. It was morning and she didn't see Mikhail anywhere in the train. Speaking of the train, it looked like a sandstorm had occurred in it. She then sneezed as dust entered her nose.

Amber was dusting off the tables with her big, bushy tail, sneezing most of the time. Mysty looked away from her and saw Kiri going through the boxes with Pokeballs. He then noticed how dusty the place was. "Well! It looks like the Dust Bunny Gang got us real good this time!" he laughed.

Kiri then handed Mysty five Pokeballs. "You can have them for free. It's my apology for the dust incident." he said. Mysty put them in her purse. "You know, now that I've found 'em, I may as well sell them again." said Kiri.

Kiri and Mysty then noticed Amber was now dusting the counter off. "Oh sweet pineapples! How DOES Amber do it?!" Mysty cried, noticing the rest of the train was completely cleaned. Mysty then noticed Mikhail outside fighting with the pump.

He grabbed it and started shaking it. Then it spun in a circle, getting to an incredible speed before sending the poor man in the blue trench coat flying. "Reminds me of my fight with the garden hose..." Mysty commented. Kiri looked surprised. "And here I thought opposites attract...." he quietly joked.

The two then saw a vengeful Mikhail running towards the pump. He pounced on it like a Luxray and grabbed it. He fought with it some more and finally forced it back into its holder. "Ha! Victory is MINE!!! NOTHING CAN DEFEAT ME!!!!!" Mikhail shouted victoriously. A small truck pulled into the gas station while he said this.

The driver and passenger stared at him like he was crazy. "What are ya lookin' at?!" Mikhail shrieked. The man and woman slowly walked into the train, staring at him. Mikhail ignored their terrified stares and looked in the direction of Eclo Canyon.

"Now there's a place I'd love to forget...."

BACK AT ECLO CANYON.....

"We've got a problem! Without the Snag Machine, Cipher's gonna think we're useless! You know what that means?" Gonzap yelled. A Snagem Grunt then said, "Early vacation?" This was the same Grunt who agreed with Mikhail about blowing up the base.

"....Close enough...." Gonzap grumbled, before turning all serious again, "So, the only way to prevent that is to get the Snag Machine back! And we all know WHO has it, right?" The same weird Grunt then asked, "Ash Ketchum?" Everyone, including Gonzap, just stared at him.

"Let me repeat the question. Who has the Snag Machine?" Gonzap asked. "Mikhail Starlight has it!" cried all the Grunts, minus the weird one. "Gary Oak!" he cried. Gonzap glared at him and said, "You, my freak, are fired. GET OUT!" The Grunt cried, "Wahoo!" and ran out.

"Now, what do you say we show Mikhail what happens when you cross Team Snagem?" Gonzap asked the other Grunts, slamming his fist into a barrel, sending it through the floor. "Ah, another good place to put a set of stairs...." Wakin commented. Gonzap was losing it.

BACK AT THE OUTSKIRT STAND.....

"To Phenac City and beyond!" Mikhail and Mysty cried in unison.

They were all set for the long journey that awaited them...

"Let's see....Pokeballs? Check. Greatballs? Check. Healing items? Check. We're missing something, Myst." said Mikhail.

...Or not.

"What are we missing?" Mysty asked. The two clueless Trainers thought about it for a solid ten minutes. "Our Pokemon...." they grumbled, when they finally figured it out. They walked back into the train and recalled their Pokemon. Now they were ready to go.

They got onto Crazy Bike and took off. Mikhail slowly turned his neck to see Eclo Canyon, feeling uneasy. "Are you okay?" Mysty asked, her voice filled with concern. "Oh, I'm fine! Don't worry about me!" he lied, turning his attention back to the road. _'Why do I have this sinking feeling Team Snagem's plotting my demise?'_

Mysty was feeling uneasy too, though she made sure not to show it. The last thing Mikhail needed was to be worried about her. And he would be, he was just that way. _'I don't why, but I got a feeling those goons that tried to kidnap me are gonna be back...'_

When they finally made it to Phenac City, they were greeted by the woman that had been there when they first met. "Hi!" she said with a smile. They then walked by the man who also was there. He turned to them and said, "I don't know if I've said this or not, but you two make a really nice couple." Mikhail and Mysty were a bit surprised, but continued to Es Cade's house.

"Mayor Es-" Mikhail started, then he noticed Es Cade wasn't there. Instead, Folly, Trudly, and some guy wearing a gold-coloured outfit were standing in the living room. _'Ah! I knew they would be here! I knew it all along!' _thought Mysty. _'Oh no....Cipher knows...THEY KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!'_ Mikhail freaked out.

Mikhail and Mysty then noticed the guy's hairdo was a red and white afro, kinda like a Pokeball. Mysty's sky blue eyes widened when she saw that the afro was bigger then the dude's head. WAY bigger....

"Ah, it's you Starlight. You need not worry, we aren't after you. At least not yet anyway. Unfortunately, we aren't at liberty to keep your lady friend at liberty. That precious little girl, she can see things people aren't supposed to see." said the weird guy coolly, then he saw Mikhail's expression, "...You weren't listening were you?"

"No, not really." Mikhail replied. He, along with Mysty, was trying to solve a life-long mystery: How this guy could walk without falling over because of his hair. "Oh you poor child... Now, just give us the girl and we'll leave you alone. How's that?" said the guy.

Mikhail's golden eyes seemed to thin into stripes, "Listen Miror. B, You can do you want with me, but you will NOT hurt Mysty! I won't even let you just touch her!" Miror. B chuckled, "I don't have time to deal with you. Folly, Trudly, will you handle these children for me? And don't disappoint me again. Now, if you'll excuse me, it's time for me to dance!" He then literally danced out of the house.

Mikhail and Mysty then turned their attention to Folly and Trudly, who looked mad as heck. "You're going down this time! Go, Whis and Lotad!" cried Folly. "Yeah, sure. Whatever. Shadow, Tory, I choose you!" cried Mikhail.

Tory sat down as Lotad fired Water Gun at him. Right as it was about to hit, Tory's eyes glowed and he turned it around with Confusion, sending the lily pad Pokemon into the wall, knocking it into the red. ("I rock! Oh yeah! I'm cool! Oh yeah!") the pink fox began dancing.

Shadow ran to Whis and sank his fangs into it, making it flinch. Tory casually walked up to Whis. ("Boo.") he said dryly. Whis fainted. Shadow looked like he would die of laughter. These Whismur of Folly's were ridiculous. Very ridiculous.

Tory was then sent flying into Mikhail by Lotad's Water Gun. _"So....know any good restaurants?" _Tory casually asked his Trainer, all the while laying on top of his chest. Mikhail laid his head on the floor and muttered, "Why can't I have a normal Psychic Pokemon, like everyone else?"

Shadow ran to Tory and grabbed his tail. ("No one crashes into Mikhail except me!") he cried, throwing Tory into Lotad, knocking it out. Tory's muzzle formed an idiotic grin at being thrown across the room. Then he started laughing like a maniac.

"Argh! I lost again?!" Folly cried, recalling his Pokemon. Trudly then walked over to where Folly stood. "Don't be so happy just 'cause you won the last battle! I'm going to bring you down!" cried Trudly, "Go, Duskull and Spinarak!" Mysty stepped beside Mikhail, "You're going to need help on this one. Trust me, I know."

"Okay." said Mikhail, recalling Tory. Mysty then sent out Amber. Amber smiled at Shadow, who was again oblivious. Mikhail and Mysty then looked at the battlefield with confidence.

Amber took a deep breath and exhaled Ember, nearly burning Spinarak to a crisp. It recovered and fired String Shot, which Amber burned with Ember. The silk stuck to Shadow and slowed him down, however.

Shadow charged at Duskull and Bit the ghost, almost knocking it into the red. Duskull flinched. Amber walked up to Duskull and blew the tiniest Ember out of her mouth. Duskull was knocked out and recalled. A Makuhita was sent out.

"It's that Pokemon again!" Mysty cried with a hint of fear in her voice. Without warning, Makuhita's fist glowed and he punched Mikhail in his stomach, sending him back into the wall. Mikhail clutched his stomach and stared at Makuhita in shock, "You don't recognize me, do you?"

Makuhita then rammed into Mysty, knocking her down. Amber Quick Attacked Makuhita while Shadow finished off Spinarak. Amber's attack didn't weaken Makuhita at all, and he Shadow Rushed Mysty again. Mikhail tried to get up but Makuhita quickly turned around and actually knocked him unconscious.

Shadow and Amber jumped in front of their Trainers and barred their fangs, giving Makuhita a warning: Touch them again and you're in for it.

Makuhita then Shadow Rushed Amber, sending her sliding back. Amber then exhaled Ember, knocking Makuhita into the yellow. Shadow then Tackled him and was slammed into the floor, knocking the black fox's health into the yellow. Shadow then Bit the fist that held him, knocking Makuhita into the red.

"Mikhail! Wake up! Earth to Mikhail! Wake up will ya?" Mysty shouted, shaking the poor man. Mikhail's eyelids quickly opened. "Ow...." he muttered. Remembering the task at hand, Mikhail was about to order Shadow to finish off Makuhita, but Mysty stopped him.

"Throw a Snagball at it!" she insisted. "WHAT?!" Mikhail cried in a high-pitched voice, "Why?"

"I'll explain later! JUST SNAG IT ALREADY!!!"

Mikhail sighed and examined the Snag Machine. "Let's see, grip ball like so....." he muttered, "And...oh lookie here. I wonder what this button does?". Mikhail pressed the button and charged the Pokeball into a Snagball. "Ha! I figured it out!" he cried, throwing the ball at Makuhita.

One....

Two....

Three....

Gotcha! Makuhita was caught!

"What?! You're telling me I lost too?!" cried Trudly in disbelief. He and Folly looked at each other in horror. "The Boss is gonna be fuming.... What do we do?!" cried Folly.

"What we always do in an emergency!"

Trudly and Folly then screamed, "RETREAT!!!!!" and ran out of the house. As they ran, Trudly intentionally kicked the ball on the floor, smacking Mikhail on the head with it. "Oh sweet pineapples!" Mikhail cried in pain, "Is my head that easy a target?!"

Mikhail and Mysty recalled their Pokemon and then Mikhail picked up Makuhita's ball. "Okay Myst, exactly why did you have me Snag this Pokemon?" he asked. "I thought we might be able to help it." Mysty replied.

"Who's training it then?"

"You are! You caught it!"

Mikhail sighed and pocketed the ball. _'Help it.... Help the Shadow Pokemon....that I helped create....Yes! This is my purpose! I will help them come back! I will free them from Cipher!'_

Note: There's Chapter 5. It looks Mikhail knows more then you might think. Review please. I'm sorry for the late update, Internet troubles. Anyways, I'll try to update next week. See you later!


	6. Criminals Already?

Amber: "Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. I believe the 'Oh sweet pineapples' phrase belongs to GlassSuicune. She has been told she needs to let people know that."

Glass: notices audience "Oh, hi."

Amber: "Hi everyone!"

Glass: "Y'know, the joke might take a while... Why not go ahead and read the chapter?"

Chapter 6: Criminals Already?!

"I hope you realize Cipher ALWAYS has a back-up plan!" cried Mystery Troop Bluno, "Go, Spoink and Grimer!" Mikhail and Mysty stood side-by-side and each pulled out a Pokeball. "Tory, I choose you!" cried Mikhail. "Wave, take 'em out!" cried Mysty.

("Alright!") cried Tory, still with that idiotic grin. Wave said nothing. Instead, she winked at Tory, making the pink fox's fur turn red. The blue fox smiled. They then turned to face their opponents.

Tory's eyes glowed and he slammed Grimer with Confusion. Grimer survived and countered with a Sludge attack. Tory tried to shake the purple substance off him, but some found its way down his throat, Poisoning him.

Wave ran to the Spoink with her fangs barred, and she sank her teeth into it. Then she threw it at Grimer, KO'ing both of them. Tory then flinched as pain struck his insides. Mikhail looked at him sympathetically.

Bluno recalled Grimer and Spoink and then released a Croconaw. Mysty examined it closer. "Oh! A Pokemon with a black aura!" she cried. "Lemme guess, you want me to Snag it?" Mikhail asked. Mysty nodded.

Mikhail pulled out an Antidote and cured Tory's Poison status. Wave ran to Croconaw and Bit it. Croconaw's fist turned purple and he Shadow Rushed her. As she was thrown back, she cut at him with the scaly edges with her tail, knocking his health into the yellow.

Croconaw then Shadow Rushed poor Mikhail and sent him flying into the wall surrounding Phenac. Then Croconaw knocked Mysty down. "I'm starting to sense a pattern here..." she groaned.

A blue aura appeared around Croconaw and he was lifted from the ground, then slammed into the concrete, knocking him into the red. Tory smirked at the success of his Confusion attack. He then put up Reflect.

Mikhail ran back to the battlefield, charging a Snagball and he threw it at Croconaw.

One....

Two....

Argh! Almost had it!

Croconaw Shadow Rushed Tory, but the Reflect halved its power. ("How d'ya like me now, Rocco?!") cried the Espeon. Croconaw glared at him. Mikhail charged a Greatball into a Snagball and threw it at Croconaw.

One....

Two....

Three....

Gotcha! Croconaw was caught!

Mikhail picked up the ball and pocketed it. "Ack! You ARE tough!" cried Bluno, running out of Phenac. _'This is incredible. He just stole back the Pokemon we took from him...'_ Mikhail and Mysty then walked to the Pokemon Center to heal their Pokemon and eat some lunch ( it was like, 12:00 o'clock).

"I've been thinking we should head to Pyrite Town next," said Mysty, chewing on a carrot, "That's where those creeps kidnapped me." Mikhail nodded and then noticed something in his soup. The letter-shaped noodles perfectly spelled a word: Beware.

_'Someone's out to get me...'_

Mikhail shook his head. He was so dang paranoid. He and Mysty finished eating and then left for Pyrite Town.

HOURS LATER...

Mikhail's golden eyes were absolutely huge and his mouth hung open at the sight of Pyrite. He had never seen a town so RUSTY before. Mikhail wondered how the people here could live and not get sick every few months. Mysty had an idiotic grin on her face at Mikhail's astonishment.

The two walked into the town and saw an officer talking with some shady guy. "Stuff's been going on here and something tells me you know something!" cried the officer, Johnson. "Oh no, no, no, Johnson! If I knew something, I woulda told you! Honest truth!" cried the man.

"Alright Cail. But if you do find out something, let me know 'kay?"

"Yes sir Officer!"

Johnson then walked away and Cail said in a low voice, "Heh heh heh. That loser is so gullible... How did he end up Officer anyway?" Mikhail cast him a 'Watch your tongue' look. Cail, in response, cast him a 'Get lost' look. Mikhail grunted and ran into a female Chaser named Emok.

"Oh hey! You're a hottie!" she said to him, "Why don't you dump that wallflower over there and be my sweetie?" Mikhail's left eye twitched. Mysty's eyes turned crimson. "Wallflower?! Why you...!" she growled.

"Ha ha, I was merely joking. This guy's SO not my type. He looks absolutely clueless. You two are perfect for each other."

Mysty looked like she would explode. Mikhail then noticed Emok holding two Pokeballs and he reached for Tory and Shadow's. "Don't you dare Mikhail! SHE'S MINE!" Mysty screeched, actually making Mikhail cringe. He backed away and let Mysty to face her opponent.

"Go, Zubat and Gulpin!" cried Emok. "Sparky, Amber, take 'em out!" cried Mysty. Mikhail sat down on a bench to watch. _'And she called Mysty a wallflower... What does make me right now?'_

Zubat fired Supersonic at Amber, but she dug underground, avoiding it. Sparky ThunderShocked Zubat, KO'ing it in one hit. Gulpin fired a Poison Gas, but the yellow fox held his breath until the cloud faded.

All of a sudden, Amber burst out of the ground under Gulpin and sent it flying. Gulpin then slammed into the ground, KO'ed. Emok angrily recalled her Pokemon. "Get lost you FREAK!" she yelled.

Mysty recalled her Eeveelutions and turned to Mikhail, who was now hiding under the bench. "Is the war over?" he asked. "You know it." Mysty replied. The two no sooner start walking again, they're challenged by a Rider named Vant.

"Here in Pyrite Town we say 'Hi' with a battle! Go, Skitty and Zigzagoon!" he cried. Mikhail and Mysty stood side-by-side. "Shadow, I choose you!" cried Mikhail. "Wave, take 'em out!" cried Mysty. The Vaporeon didn't seem very happy about having to battle with the dumb Umbreon and not the cute Espeon.

Shadow ran to Skitty and sank his fangs into it. The pink kitten hissed and began Double Slapping the black fox. Tired of the repeated pounding, Shadow Bit its tail and swung it around like Mario does to Bowser in 'Super Mario 64'.

Then he threw it into Zigzagoon, and both cat and raccoon slammed into the nearby wall and were both KO'ed. Wave blinked. She didn't get the chance to do her command. Vant recalled Skitty and Zigzagoon, then released a Misdreavous. Mysty examined it closer.

"Oh! There's a Pokemon with a black aura!" she cried. Mikhail looked at her and she nodded regretfully. Wave looked to the sky and wave of water appeared under her, and she Surfed Misdreavous, knocking it into the red. Mikhail charged a Snagball and threw it.

One....

Two....

Three....

Gotcha! Misdreavous was caught!

Mikhail stood there, feeling very bad about what he just did. Snagging a Shadow Pokemon from a Cipher Peon was one thing, Snagging one from an ordinary citizen was a whole different story.

It wasn't right. It was wrong. Very wrong.

Vant placed his hands over chest and fell backwards like he had been shot and said, "So I lost and you stole my Pokemon. Heh, go ahead and take it. It's not like there's any real justice here anyway." With that said, Mikhail handed Mysty the ball and told Vant, "I'm sorry." They then fled the scene.

Mysty turned to Mikhail, "I wonder what a Pokemon like that would be doing here?" Mikhail shrugged, trying to mask all-knowing in his fearful golden eyes. _'If I told her....would she put me down like I'm something to be loathed?'_

The two battled another Trainer, Snagging a female Quagsire with a black aura which was put under Mysty's care because she tried to knock Mikhail's lights out with Shadow Rush. It was hate at first sight. The Trainer did not seem to care at all about their lost Pokemon. Again, Mikhail apologized.

Before Mysty could comment on the second Pokemon with a black aura, a Roller Boy named Lon skated up to Mikhail. "Battles bring me so much joy! Get ready, little boy!" he cried. _'Little boy?! I'm twenty!' _Mikhail thought angrily. Mysty could tell she wouldn't participate in this battle.

"Go, Igglybuff and Azurill!" cried Lon. "Shadow, Tory, I choose you!" cried Mikhail. Before Igglybuff could do anything, Tory ( unwittingly, mind you) KO'ed it with Confusion. ("Oh sweet pineapples, did I do that?") said Tory, ("I am Tory! THE INVINCIBLE!!!")

Just as he said this, Azurill Quick Attacked him, sending him flying into Mikhail again. "Aw c'mon Tory. How come ya always have to crash into me, huh?" asked the disgruntled human. _"Because let's face it Mickey, I'm flying at a gazillion miles-per-hour and you make an easy target." _replied the Sunlight fox.

Igglybuff was recalled and a Swablu was sent out. Shadow ran to Azurill and Bit it, knocking it into the yellow and it punched him in the face with its tail. ("Dang it! Everyone's tail has been so lethal today!") cried the Moonlight fox.

Tory then literally flew over his brother and finished off Azurill with Return. Shadow got up and Bit Swablu. And was Pecked. Tory then KO'ed Swablu with Confusion. Swablu and Azurill were recalled and a female Slugma was sent out. Mysty noticed something...

"Oh! There's a Pokemon with a black aura!" she cried. She didn't have to tell Mikhail what that implied. He already had the Snag Machine all set.

Tory released a weaker Confusion on Slugma, knocking her health into the yellow. Mikhail charged a Greatball into a Snagball and threw it.

One....

Aww! That one looked like it was securely Snagged!

Slugma Shadow Rushed Tory and he put up Reflect. Shadow then Tackled Slugma, knocking her into the red. Mikhail threw another Snagball.

One....

Two....

Three....

Gotcha! Slugma was caught!

Lon immediately fell backwards and onto his rear end. "I hope you liked my show, but now it is time for me to go!" he cried, before getting up and running away. He didn't seem to notice what Mikhail did.

Mikhail pocketed the ball. Mysty turned to him and said, "Why are these strange Pokemon here?" Mikhail held his tongue. _'I'd tell you if I wasn't so unsure.... I can trust you, can't I?'_

They battled another Trainer and Snagged a female Noctowl with a black aura, which Mysty took under her care. They then nearly collided with a Stage Performer named Diogo ( what kind of name for a girl is that?).

"Watch my marvelous performance! Go, Flaafy!" she cried. "Tory, I choose you!" cried Mikhail. Mysty then examined the Flaafy more closely.

"Oh! There's a Pokemon with a black aura!" she cried. Tory then used Confusion, knocking him into the yellow. Flaafy then Thunder Waved him, leaving him Paralyzed. Mikhail decided to take a chance and threw a Snagball.

One....

Two....

Three....

Gotcha! Flaafy was caught!

Mikhail's mouth was wide open. If there was a Mirage or Legendary Pokemon of Good Luck, he or she was definitely on his side right here. Diogo fell to her knees, "You've ruined my performance! And stole my Pokemon! Whatever, it was gonna be liability sooner or later, not being able to level up and all..."

Mikhail pocketed the ball and apologized, though Diogo ignored him. _'It's like I shouldn't even be apologetic...' '_Mysty was freaking out, wondering what all these strange Pokemon were doing here. Mikhail, on the other hand, knew very well what was going on. And it frightened him.

He was more then just a Snagger. Way more then that....

They battled another Trainer and Snagged yet another weird Pokemon, a male Skiploom. He was sent to storage ( and I won't tell ya who has him in their possession, heh heh heh). The Trainer didn't care about their lost Pokemon either, but did give some advice on the strange phenomenon: Talk to Cail, he would know something.

SOMEWHERE, IN AN ABANDONED BUILDING ( not-so abandoned now)....

Miror. B and his henchmen stood in a torn-up room, talking to the cold-gazed man, who was visible on a TV screen. "Everything is going fine, I presume?" he asked. "Just fine and dandy Master Nascour!" replied Miror. B.

"Good. And what of the girl? You know, Prof. Crimson's test subject?"

Miror. B turned to Folly and Trudly, who cringed. "Master Nascour, she slipped through our fingers again... Mikhail's protecting her!" Folly squealed. "I'm aware that Mawile is with her... I met up with them in Phenac City. Other then that, our Shadow Pokemon plan is going smoothly. Soon Pyrite Town, no, all of Orre, will be OURS!" Nascour declared.

"Yeah, time to dance baby!" Miror. B exclaimed. "Don't let your dancing interfere, you must focus," Nascour said, "If young Starlight and Project Fear's nearly perfected incarnation come, they will tear down everything we have set out to do!" The screen abruptly turned off.

Miror. B turned to his henchmen, "Well boys, let's finish up here!"

UNKNOWN LOCATION....

Nascour turned to a piece of paper. It read:

Project Fear Subjects:

Alpha 000 aka Luna Moonheart.

Beta 001 aka Jonathan Painter.

Delta 002 aka Mikhail Starlight.

Epsilon 003 aka Mysty Knight.

Omega 004 aka Ardos Starlight.

Cero 005 Aaron Crimson.

Diez 006 Nascour.

Nascour smirked wickedly, picking up an injection with a purple substance in it. "Mikhail, you can run, but you cannot hide from Project Fear. Once you are in it, there is no leaving it." he said.

Note: Well, there's Chapter 6! Review please? I'm really sorry about the late update, but I had a busy schedule combined with bad Internet. BTW, Aaron Crimson is my character. Luna and Jonathan I made up on the spot, so I don't know if I can say I own them or not. The ending of this chapter with Nascour is a hint towards another story I plan on writing once a certain not-so-nice scene involving Mikhail and a couple Cipher Peons happens. Any who, I'll really try hard to update sooner. See you next time.


	7. There are Skeletons in my Closet?

Wave: "Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. Maria Star and the 'Oh sweet pineapples' phrase belong to GlassSuicune. This chapter is mostly filler and kinda mushy at the ending.... Glass?"

Glass: "What?"

Wave: "Um, did I mention there's a spider on your head?"

Glass: "Have I told you I hate you?"

Mikhail: hops over to them while still tied to the chair "Um, Glass quoted 'Can You Feel The love Tonight?' from the movie 'The Lion King' in here, by the way. She used the movie's version, not the credits' version. Now...

**This **is any song Glass quotes."

Chapter 7: There are Skeletons in my Closet?!

"What do you creeps want?" Cail asked rather rudely. "We're investigating suspicious activity involving mysterious Pokemon. We were told you might know something." Mikhail replied. _'Smooth Mikhail. Very smooth...'_

"Hmph, you'll have to battle me before I tell you anything! Go, Ralts and and Machop!"

"Tory, I choose you!"

Mysty got involved, "Wave, take 'em out!" Tory slammed Machop with Confusion, while Wave Bit Ralts. Ralts was KO'ed, but Machop remained. Cail recalled Ralts and sent out a Seedot.

Machop Karate Chopped Wave, nearly knocking her into the yellow. ("Meh, BRING IT ON.") the blue fox hissed. Tory then KO'ed Machop with Confusion, saying, ("NO ONE TOUCHES WAVE!")

Cail recalled Machop and sent out a Furret. Mysty noticed something strange about it. "Oh! There's a Pokemon with a black aura!" she cried. _'Another one? Urk... Looks like Cipher's plan is coming together faster then I initially thought. _Mikhail thought.

Wave used Ice Beam on Seedot, KO'ing it. Tory used Confusion on Furret, almost knocking him into the yellow. Furret then Shadow Rushed Tory, sending him tumbling into Wave. Tory got back up, knowing very well that was a critical hit.

He was, for the first time he can remember, in the red. And with only one Hit Point left.

Tory felt very weak, but he stood strong, until... "Return Tory!" Mikhail cried, pointing the ball in Tory's direction. The ball opened and he went in. "Croconaw, I choose you!" the Trainer then shouted. _'Shadow Rush won't have much of an effect on another Shadow Pokemon.'_

Furret Shadow Rushed Croconaw, but like Mikhail thought, it hardly did anything. Wave then Bit Furret, knocking it into the yellow. Mikhail charged a Snagball and threw it at Furret. _'This is getting old fast.'_

Oh no! The Pokemon broke free!

Furret Shadow Rushed Wave, knocking her into the yellow. She Bit Furret again, knocking it into the red. Mikhail threw another Snagball.

One....

Two....

Three....

Shoot! It was so close too!

Mysty recalled Wave and sent out Amber. Furret Shadow Rushed Mikhail. ("You're a monster.") he hissed. Mikhail recovered and threw another Snagball.

One....

Two....

Three....

Gotcha! Furret was caught! Furret was then sent to storage.

"You stole my Pokemon!" Cail cried, then said, "Never mind, you can have it. It wasn't as special or as powerful as those creeps that gave it to me made it out to be."

"Who gave you this Pokemon?" Mysty asked. "I won the Colosseum challenge and then one of those creeps took me to an abandoned building. Apparently they've been giving away these Pokemon to the winners of the challenge," Cail replied, "And that's all I know. Now, GET LOST."

Mikhail and Mysty then walked away. '_I really should tell her, but...' _Mikhail thought. _"Just afraid of letting out those skeletons in your closet?" _Tory asked from inside the ball.

"THERE ARE SKELETONS IN MY CLOSET?! HOW ON EARTH DID THEY GET THERE?!"

I swear, someone in Almia could've heard Mikhail's scream.

SOMEWHERE, IN THE REGION OF ALMIA....

A couple Pokemon Rangers were awakened by a highly unusual scream. "What was that?!" cried Sven. "Was somebody shown a spider or something?" Wendy asked. "I believe that is a cry of mixed emotions, particularly shock, terror, and some others I cannot read." said a green-haired girl. Everyone looked at her like she was an alien. "Maria, will you please stop talking? It scares us." said Keith.

See? I told ya!

BACK IN THE ORRE REGION....

Everyone in Pyrite Town was staring at Mikhail. Mysty's left eye twitched. "Mikhail, what's this about skeletons in your closet?" she asked. Mikhail's eyes grew wide and he immediately made a mad dash from the area. "Come back Mikhail!" Mysty cried, "That man is so paranoid... What is he afraid anyway?"

Mikhail ran outside Pyrite Town. The thought of driving off somewhere crossed his mind, but he wasn't going to leave Mysty behind. He had absolutely no idea what the heck he was going to do. _"You're a pathetic weakling, Mikhail. And you know DANG WELL YOU ARE." _Tory growled.

"Call me what you want, Tory." Mikhail replied. He sighed and sat down not far from the entrance. As can be expected, Mysty ran out after him. "Mikhail, are you okay?" she asked, sitting down beside him. Mikhail blinked, still wondering if he should tell her.

**So many things to tell her,**

**But how to make her see,**

**The truth about my past? Impossible!**

**She'd turn away from me...**

Mysty eyed Mikhail with curiosity, wondering what was going on in that brain of his. She was aware he was fighting something inside, but what? He was hiding something from her, but why? He could tell her and she would listen...

**He's holding back his hiding,**

**But what I can't decide,**

**Why won't he be the king I know he is?**

**The king I see inside...**

"Mysty, there's something I have to tell you..." Mikhail started. He wouldn't tell her everything, worried about what she might think if she knew everything he did. "What is it, Mikhail? I can listen." Mysty asked.

"I know what's going on here. Because... Because I was part of it... I'm not just some random Snagem Grunt. I'm... I'm a Cipher Admin..."

"Cipher Admin?"

"Yes... Go on and judge me..."

"I won't judge you. I know you're not a bad person, Mikhail. Like I said at Phenac, you're the gallant prince who rescued me. If you were really bad, you wouldn't have done that."

Mikhail's golden eyes met Mysty's sapphire eyes. For awhile there was a pleasant silence between them. It was like the world was nonexistent to them. It was just them, together. They both slowly moved closer to each other, as if they were going to kiss.

Of course, we all know some little Umbreon was going to stop it before it could even happen.

Shadow popped out of his ball, noticed Mikhail and Mysty, and then screamed, ("Oh sweet pineapples! Abort! Abort!") he cried. Translation: Don't kiss! Don't kiss! Mikhail and Mysty snapped back into reality and stared at Shadow. "Shad, why must you always ruin a beautiful moment?" Mikhail asked.

Note: There's Chapter 7! Review please? I know it was short, but like I said before, I've been playing the game to write this story. Guess what? I've just written everything I could write from what point I reached in the game. Now I have to play it some more to get more storyline... Hey, at least what I had seen was enough for a couple chapters, so that's good. Anyways, I'll try to update next week. Hopefully. See you then. Now, if you'll excuse me... ( picks up Gamecube controller) Silver Cube, on! I command you! TURN ON!!!

Silver Cube: ".....And here I thought I was safe....."


	8. Black Out! Kinda

Sparky: "Hiya! Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. The 'Oh sweet pineapples' phrase belongs to GlassSuicune. By the way Glass, where have ya been?"

Glass: "I've been sick..."

Sparky: runs away very quickly "Wah! GERMS!!!"

Glass: "What am I? A biohazard or something?" sneezes "Hmm..."

Chapter 8: Black Out! Kinda...

"...Why don't you go to the Colosseum? I've got more important things to worry about." a muscular man informed Mikhail and Mysty, who only responded with 'You're crazy, man!' stares. Regardless, they prepared to leave when they noticed a boy standing by a bookcase.

"Hey big people! I'm guarding this bookcase! There's NO secret hideout behind it!" the boy exclaimed. Mikhail and Mysty looked at each other and nodded. Mysty walked away and Mikhail engaged in meaningless conversation with the boy.

"Yeah, I bet there isn't anything behind the bookcase..." Mikhail humoured the kid, "And even if there was, I bet no one could get by you." Mysty continued moving books around, looking for a switch of some sort.

She accidentally knocked a book off a shelf and it landed with a thud.

"What was that sound?" the boy asked, turning his head in Mysty's direction, then was stopped by Mikhail. "Here's some Pokedollars. Why don't you go get yourself some ice cream?" Mikhail suggested. The boy took the money and ran out of the building with a huge grin on his face.

Mysty put the book back in its place and stared at Mikhail. "You are clever." she commented. Mikhail grinned smugly. "Found anything yet?" he asked. Mysty let out a toothy grin and pushed a button she had found. The bookcase slid to the left and they walked in, the man at the desk not noticing.

The secret 'hideout' was a small cave with some tables and electronics. Mysty walked up to a little girl nearby. "Oh hi big girl!" the girl exclaimed. A boy walked up to Mikhail and Mysty. "How did grown-ups get in here?" he asked, "Unauthorized personnel! NOT cool!"

"Be nice Secc!"

"Marcia, no one's allowed in here! This is our top secret headquarters!"

Mikhail and Mysty watched this with interest ( and don't ask why). "Hey, we'll leave if ya want." Mikhail told Secc. Mysty nodded. Secc responded by grabbing a nearby broom and swinging it at them. "Shoo!" he cried. Mikhail and Mysty ran out laughing their heads off.

"Duking, you can't allow that guy with the crazy hairdo to run the Colosseum!" a silver-haired boy probably about sixteen yelled to the man-at-the-desk ( Duking). "I know Silva... But my hands are tied." Duking replied.

"Argh! Something has to be done! And if you won't do anything, I will!"

The boy, Silva, ran out of the house. Mikhail and Mysty both blinked. They could hear Secc moaning and groaning while trying to move the bookcase back in place. They turned around to see him. "Unauthorized personnel! You shouldn't even know what the BOOKCASE looks like!" he cried.

Mysty then pressed the button on the bookcase, making it slide to the right. Secc began yapping at an unbelievable speed, "Don't tell anyone about this! Ya hear?! You saw NOTHING!" His yapping soon became muffled when the bookcase finally closed the entrance. With that, Mikhail and Mysty left.

The two Trainers then walked to the rusty Colosseum, ignoring the glares from the ruffians they had previously battled. Another clearly annoyed receptionist could be seen. "If you're here for registration, I highly recommend reading this." she said, pointing to a sign that said 'Registration is closed'.

Mikhail looked at Mysty. "Why even send us here if we can't register?" he asked, wondering what Duking's motives were. "It's called getting people who are bugging you to go away." Mysty replied. They then walked out.

Mikhail and Mysty were passing by the windmill when suddenly that door was thrown open and a man in a white lab coat stumbled out, obviously hurt. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!" Mysty cried. "What happened?" Mikhail asked, trying to help the man up.

"Silva stole the gear... When he came in, I didn't expect him to do anything like this..." the man answered, trying hard to stand. The three then walked into the windmill, followed by Duking -who appeared out of nowhere.

"What's going on here?!" Duking demanded. One of the engineers walked up to him, "Silva stole the gear! Without it, the windmill can't power the Colosseum! And you can be assured all heck is gonna break loose soon!"

Duking turned to Mikhail. "Son, could you and your friend find Silva and get the gear back?" he asked. "Sure thing." Mikhail replied.

"Okay then. I've got my trust in you two, so please don't disappoint me."

"We won't."

"Then be on your way."

Mikhail and Mysty then ran out of the windmill. The injured scientist walked up to Duking. "Are we gonna find another way to power the Colosseum soon? This windmill's not really getting us anywhere..." he asked, "Too much maintenance..."

Mikhail and Mysty looked all over the town, but couldn't find Silva anywhere. They asked an old man if he saw the teen. "Oh, Silva ran out of town muttering something about a construction site..." he told them. _'Could that be the construction site we passed on our way here?' _Mikhail thought, "Let's go Myst!"

They then jumped on Crazy Bike, with Mikhail praying it wouldn't take off at one-hundred-miles-per-hour. Dang, that's wishful thinking... "OH SWEET PINEAPPLES! THIS BIKE IS POSSESSED!" Mikhail screamed. Hey, at least they made it there in five minutes...

The construction workers were trying to figure out what a young man and woman would be doing in place like this. "Kids, mind telling us what you're doing?" one worker asked. "We're looking for a windmill gear." Mysty replied, making the man look at her funny.

"That ole thing? Some teenager dumped it over there."

"Thanks."

Mikhail and Mysty then walked to where the gear was, grabbed it, and got back on Crazy Bike -and yes, it took off at one-hundred-miles-per-hour again. After five minutes the Trainers made it back to Pyrite Town.

"This hurts a lot..." Mikhail muttered as he and Mysty tried to carry the gear to the windmill, catching numerous confused glances from the citizens. Once inside, the engineer took the gear and put it back in place. "There, now the people in the Colosseum won't clobber us." he snickered.

The scientist came rushing in all of a sudden, looking like Donkey Kong had pounded him into the ground. "The situation in the Colosseum was terrible. People were throwing food everywhere, fighting with each other, and since I work at the windmill, they decided to beat me up!" he cried, falling to the ground.

The engineer stared at him and said, "I stand corrected. They did get one of us." Duking walked up to Mikhail and Mysty, "Ignoring that little scene, everything's going smoothly." Mikhail and Mysty nodded, their eyes absolutely huge.

"Anyway, if it isn't a bother, will you do me a favour?" Duking asked. "What is it?" Mysty asked.

"When the current challenge is over, I need at least one of you to enter in the next challenge and find out just what's going on."

"We can do that."

"Thanks. The next challenge starts tomorrow."

Duking then walked out of the windmill. Mikhail and Mysty stood there, trying to figure out where they would stay tonight. The hotel didn't look very welcoming. _"Heh, why don't we just camp outside?" _Tory suggested, even though he was in his ball.

Mikhail and Mysty walked out to where Crazy Bike was, figuring it was the best idea. All the Pokemon -Mysterious ones included- were out of their balls and sitting near Mysty, watching Mikhail look through all the things he had packed in a small backpack.

Mikhail pulled out a refrigerator, a bookcase, a beach umbrella, a kitchen sink ( awkward!), a statue, basically anything but the camping supplies. "Aw c'mon! I know they're in here somewhere!" he cried. Mysty buried her face in her hands, trying to keep from laughing.

Maybe it was just her, but today was a very odd and eventful day.

Note: There's Chapter 8. Review please? Yes, I've been sick, which is why this is so late. I admit this chapter wasn't that great, but I didn't have really good inspiration for the stolen gear part of the story ( when I don't feel well writer's block tries to crush my brain a lot more then usual). Don't worry, the next chapter will be better, I promise. I'll try to update next week. To da loo!


	9. The Great Colosseum Challenge!

Croconaw: "Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. The 'Oh sweet pineapples' phrase belongs to GlassSuicune." eyes Glass menacingly

Glass: "W-w-why are y-y-you l-l-looking at m-m-me like t-t-that?!"

Croconaw: licks his lips

Glass: "Mikhail, your Croconaw's looking at me like he wants to eat me!" bolts off very quickly

Croconaw: pursues the fleeing humanoid Mirage

Mikhail: "I'd help ya, but I'm a little tied up right now..."

Glass: "The Colosseum battles are made up! I didn't think to write down those Trainers so I had to make 'em all up myself! Please enjoy the lame battles!!!" wishes I knew Quick Attack

Chapter 9: The Great Colosseum Challenge!

Tory opened his eyes and yawned. _'Morning already?' "Hey, Mikhail and Mysty! Wake up silly humans! You're burnin' daylight!"_ The Espeon grabbed Mikhail and Mysty with Confusion and began shaking them, _"Up, up, up!"_

"Okay! Okay! Stop it already!" Mikhail screeched. "My head's spinning..." Mysty groaned. Tory grinned, _"Mission accomplished!'"_ Mikhail and Mysty stared at him, then shook their heads.

Mikhail and Mysty recalled their Pokemon, packed up the camping supplies -Mikhail actually did find it-, and walked into Pyrite Town, ignoring Cail's 'death glare'. They then -for whatever reason- walked inside the Sheriff's office. Officer Johnson bolted in, bumping into Mikhail and began bouncing in a circle.

"Chief! There have been reports of Silva stealing a gear! Gear has been reco- oh! You're not the Chief!" Johnson yapped, staring at Mikhail, who had been listening to him with his left eye twitching in annoyance. "Johnson, I'm over here, " said the Chief at his desk, "By the way, I already knew about the gear."

"Oh oh! There you are Chief! You're such a kidder! Haha!"

Mikhail and Mysty then realized they had to register for the Colosseum challenge and immediately ran out the door towards the Colosseum, at speeds that would amaze even Sonic the Hedgehog.

You can bet the receptionist was wide-eyed when the two barged through the doors screaming, "WE'D LIKE TO REGISTER FOR THE CHALLENGE!!!" Mikhail and Mysty fell to the ground. Ignoring this, the receptionist asked the typical question, "First and last name? Both of ya."

"Mikhail Starlight!" cried Mikhail. "Mysty Knight!" cried Mysty. "Are you entering as a Tag Team, or solo?" asked the receptionist. Mikhail and Mysty looked at each other, wondering what the best choice was. If they went as a Tag Team, they risked losing and both being kicked out...

"Solo, I guess." Mikhail answered. The receptionist scribbled that down. "You're both entering with your respective Pokemon? Speak now, or be stuck with whatever not-so-good Pokemon you might be carrying." she said bluntly.

"I'm entering with the Pokemon I've got with me."

Mysty nodded and said, "Me two." The receptionist continued scribbling on the piece of paper. "Okay, you may enter. Good luck, you'll need it!" she said sourly. The small bar was raised and Mikhail and Mysty walked into the Colosseum battle arena.

DAY ONE...

Mikhail stood on the blue Pokeball-shaped circle on the arena floor, looking at his opponent who stood a good couple feet from him. But the Bodybuilder was still intimidating. Mikhail was thankful this was a Pokemon battle and not a wrestling match.

"On the red Pokeball we have Bodybuilder Derek, a local Trainer!" cried the announcer. The crowd cheered and Derek flexed his muscles, further intimidating Mikhail. "I'm going to crush you into so many pieces people will have to use radar to find you, little man!" Derek laughed, making Mikhail even more thankful the Pokemon were doing the fighting.

"And on the blue Pokeball we have his opponent, Cool Trainer Mikhail, from the neighboring region of Johto!" the announcer shouted with as much enthusiasm as before. The crowd cheered, but not as much, as they didn't know Mikhail. Mikhail only waved. "I'm no pushover, buddy!" he yelled to Derek.

"Now, let the battle begin!" cried the announcer. "Go, Machop and Sentret!" cried Derek. "Shadow, Tory, I choose you!" cried Mikhail. Both Trainers stared each other down, as did the Pokemon. This would be quite the battle.

Sentret Quick Attacked Tory and was then sent flying with Return. Shadow then jumped after the Sentret and Bit it, KO'ing it. Machop then Low Kicked Shadow, sending him sliding across the floor.

"Return Sentret! Go, Clamperl!" cried Derek. Tory KO'ed Machop with Confusion and Shadow used Secret Power on Clamperl. Clamperl then used Bubble Beam on Tory, beating him down hard. After the attack was over, Tory struck with Confusion and Shadow finished it off with Tackle. "I lost to this shrimp?!" Derek cried in denial.

"And the winner of this battle is Mikhail!" shouted the announcer, "Well done, Starlight!" The crowd now cheered wildly, having enjoyed Mikhail's performance. Mikhail gave them a modest smile and recalled his Pokemon, leaving the arena before Derek could act upon his previous threat.

A couple hours later Mikhail was in the waiting room looking at the list of Trainers who made it through Round One. Mysty was on the list. So far so good.

DAY TWO...

Mysty eyed her opponent, who looked like she thought Mysty would be easy to beat. "On the red Pokeball we have Chaser Kaitlyn!" cried the announcer. The crowd cheered, remembering Kaitlyn's previous battle. "You're going down little red-head!" she yelled cockily.

"And on the blue Pokeball we have her opponent, Pokefan Mysty!" the announcer shouted. The crowd cheered, obviously expecting a great battle from her. "We'll see about that!" she shouted.

SOMEWHERE IN KANTO...

("Hey Misty! There's a girl on the radio with pictures that looks just like you!") Psyduck declared, pointing at the TV. Ash, Misty, and Brock just stared at him, wondering what the heck he was trying to tell them. They never glanced at the screen and saw Mysty.

BACK TO ORRE..

"Go, Poochyena and Taillow!" cried Kaitlyn. "Sparky, Noctowl, take 'em out!" cried Mysty. Noctowl looked back at her Trainer, obviously planning something not-so-nice. Mysty took a small step away from the owl.

Sparky fired ThunderShock, leaving Taillow with only one hit point. Noctowl Shadow Rushed Mysty, making her fall flat on her back. "I knew it... I knew it..." Mysty groaned, while Noctowl cackled.

Sparky stared at Noctowl in shock and was Pecked by Taillow. ("Owowowowowowowow....") the spiky yellow fox groaned. Poochyena then Bit Noctowl, causing her to give it a death glare. Tired of all the Pecking, Sparky sank his fangs into Taillow and KO'ed it.

Mysty told Noctowl to use Shadow Rush and she actually obeyed. Poochyena was sent flying and landed on Sparky, who screamed. Sparky then charged ThunderShock, but didn't have to use it, as simply charging it KO'ed Poochyena. Kaitlyn recalled her Pokemon, "I was wrong... I'm the one who went down..."

"And the winner of this battle is Mysty!" cried the announcer, "Well done Knight!" The crowd was cheering more then they did yesterday. Mysty was proving to be a Trainer they could respect. Same with Mikhail, who had downed another Trainer before this battle. Mysty waved and smiled at the crowd, wondering why she never participated in a Colosseum challenge before.

DAY THREE...

_'Oh sweet pineapples, another one...' _Mikhail thought as he stared at his opponent, who was a female Bodybuilder, _'How come nearly every person I meet in this region has to be some musclebound maniac? And this lady doesn't even look like a lady anymore!' _Mikhail shook his head. Now was not the time for one of his paranoid moments.

"On the red Pokeball we have Bodybuilder Valerie!" cried the announcer. The crowd, as usual, cheered like heck. Valerie clenched her left fist and slammed it into the open palm of her right hand. She then pointed to Mikhail and said darkly, "I'm going to crush you like a Wurmple..."

"And on the blue Pokeball we have her opponent, Mikhail!" cried the announcer ( this is getting old fast). The crowd cheered loudly and a couple people even said, "Don't let her intimidate you, Mikhail! You're WAY better then she is!" Mikhail smiled slightly and told Valerie, "Y'know, I've totally defeated wrestlers who thought they were cool and I'm not against doing it again!"

"Go, Smoochum and Wooper!" cried Valerie. "Shadow, Tory, I choose you!" cried Mikhail. Tory struck Wooper with Confusion and nearly KO'ed it. Shadow ran to Smoochum and Bit it, knocking its health into the yellow.

Wooper slapped Tory with Mud Slap and was immediately Returned. Wooper was KO'ed and recalled. "Go, Pichu!" cried Valerie. Smoochum then got Shadow with Sweet Kiss, Confusing him. The black fox tried to counter attack, but ended up Biting his tail.

"Return Shadow!" Mikhail cried, recalling Shadow, "Croconaw, I choose you!" Croconaw looked back at Mikhail, a small gleam of gratefulness in his eyes. Tory ran up to Smoochum and KO'ed it with Return, saying, ("NO ONE CONFUSES MY BROTHER EXCEPT ME!")

Pichu then used Charm, lowering Croconaw's Attack. Croconaw then Shadow Rushed Pichu, knocking it into the red. Tory finished it off with Return. Valerie recalled her Pokemon and fell to her knees, "The Wurmple's the one who stands victorious..."

"And the winner is... oof!" cried the announcer, as a humanoid Suicune knocked him out of his chair. "Yeah, yeah. The people know already! Sheesh!" she cried, "And the reader already knows the crowd's cheering like an atomic bomb is gonna go off tomorrow!"

Mikhail looked at the list to see which Trainer he would face tomorrow. His eyes widened.

Mysty.

Note: Well there ya have it, Chapter 9! review please? Ooh, I wonder who's gonna win? We'll find out next week, I guess. Yes, the female Bodybuilders actually do not look like women to me with how they're animated in the game... That, and both Bodybuilders scare the daylights outta me. BTW, Can someone submit their ideas of what they think the mind-altering drug that makes Shadow Pokemon should be called? Now, just for fun...

Meaningless Tidbit of Information Edition 1: How Mikhail and Mysty got their names:

Mikhail got his name from Michael, the XD: Gale of Darkness hero ( that game was the only time I ever kept a default name). The name 'Mikhail' means 'Michael' in Russian ( last I checked. But I do know for a fact it means 'Michael' one way or another). So in a way, you can say I named 'Wes' after Michael ( since I played XD first)... The Starlight last name comes from my fascination with stars. That, and Mikhail does become a shining star in a way.

Mysty is a more interesting story. On my game, her name is spelled 'Misty', because she looked like Ash's ( cough) girlfriend ( cough). When I started writing this story, I became aware Ash and co. would most likely cameo one way or another so I replaced the 'I' with a 'Y' to avoid confusion. Now that I think about it, 'Mysty' looks cooler. The Knight last name comes from me wanting to give 'Rui' a more involved role then just standing by seeing Shadow Pokemon and saying odd things.

See ya later alligator!


	10. The Ultimate Colosseum Battle of Awesome

Glass: "Guys, if I owned Pokemon, Arceus wouldn't be the Ruler of all the Legendaries and Mirages. Yeah, she's cool and all, but do we honestly have to dethrone Mew?"

Mysty: "Wait a second! You're a Suicune and you're saying Mew's the ultimate Legendary? You are a traitor to your kind, missy!"

Glass: "I said Mew's the ultimate LEGENDARY, not MIRAGE. There is a difference, foolish human!"

Mikhail: from afar "I'm NEVER gonna get untied, am I?"

Glass: "Before I forget, I'd like to thank LonelyUeki and Namiofthesea for reviewing, you rock! I'd also like to thank LonelyUeki, the book master, and snintendogs for adding this story to their favorites, you rock too! And I'd also like to thank everyone else who is reading this but haven't reviewed, you rock too, even though I have no idea who ya are!" falls to the floor out of breath "Water... Lemonade... Chocolate fudge sundae..."

Chapter 10: The Ultimate Colosseum Battle of Awesomeness!

Mikhail just stood there, staring at Mysty. It was like a showdown in one of those old Western movies. Neither made a move until the right moment. Having battled alongside each other, they knew the other's strategy. Figuring out how to break the barriers while keeping one's intact wouldn't be easy.

The humanoid Suicune -who had tied up the announcer- was watching this, her eyes filled with boredom. Letting it get the best of her, she grabbed the microphone and screamed, "MOVE OR FACE MY WRATH!!!" The audience was silent.

Mikhail and Mysty looked at the announcer's booth. "Okay, who is that blue girl?" Mikhail asked. The Suicune locked eyes with him and said, "Your worst nightmare..." Mikhail and Mysty shook their heads, deciding to get the battle over with.

"Shadow, Croconaw, I choose you!" cried Mikhail. "Amber, Noctowl, take 'em out!" cried Mysty. Shadow stared at Amber who only smiled and winked. The same strange boy with wings was hovering over Shadow with an arrow ready. "You know... now's not a good time..." he said sadly, before flying off.

Shadow leaned forward and fired Secret Power at Noctowl, who dodged it beautifully and then Shadow Rushed him. Not to be discouraged, Shadow immediately sank his fangs into her wing. Noctowl screeched and shook him off, sending him falling into the ground. Both were shaken up, but still well enough to battle.

Water appeared under Croconaw and he began using Surf, with the intention of knocking Amber into next Tuesday. The orange fox burrowed underground, dodging the blue crocodile's attack. Noctowl, however, wasn't as lucky and was KO'ed.

Mysty recalled Noctowl. "Sparky, take 'em out!" she cried. The spiky yellow fox looked around the battlefield, wondering where his battle partner was. His question was answered when Amber resurfaced under Shadow, sending him flying again. The black fox held on with four Hit Points.

Sparky immediately finished off Shadow with Quick Attack, and Amber looked slightly sad. Mikhail recalled Shadow. "Slugma, I choose you!" he cried. The magma slug looked at the Colosseum. ("I never thought the Colosseum would be this big...") she murmured.

Croconaw Shadow Rushed Amber and was ThunderShocked by Sparky. Croconaw roared and knocked him out of the way -and was promptly Bit by Amber. ("Meanie.") she accused. Slugma charged her own version of Shadow Rush and sent it flying towards Amber, who took cover behind Croconaw. A huge explosion occurred.

Once the smoke cleared, Croconaw and Amber were nowhere to be seen. ("Where'd they go?") Slugma asked. All of a sudden, the two came falling from the sky and crashed into the floor. ("Well, there's Croconaw and Amber...") Slugma noted, ("But they're not where I left them...") Croconaw and Amber were both KO'ed.

Mikhail recalled Croconaw. "Flaafy, I choose you!" he cried. Mysty recalled Amber. "Quagsire, take 'em out!" she cried. Sparky ThunderShocked Slugma, who in turn Shadow Rushed... Mysty?? "OW! CONTROL YOUR POKEMON MIKHAIL!!!" Mysty screamed. Deciding Shadow Rushing humans looked like fun, Quagsire attacked Mikhail. "CONTROL MY POKEMON?! WHAT ABOUT YOUR POKEMON?!" Mikhail screamed back.

Flaafy then tried to Shadow Rush Sparky, but he dodged and Quick Attacked the pink sheep. ("Too slow Pink Boy!") he cried. After coming in contact with him, Sparky felt a numbing sensation. He fell to the ground, unable to move. He had been Paralyzed! Flaafy then began beating him repeatedly with Shadow Rush. ("Call me Pink Boy one more time!") he demanded.

("You're a Pink Boy!")

("You sir are the dumbest Jolteon I have ever met.")

Flaafy raised his fist and it glowed, charging a Shadow Rush that would unleash all heck on Sparky.

BAM!

Sparky was KO'ed. He was recalled. "Misdreavous, take 'em out!" Mysty cried. As Flaafy smiled smugly at his victory, Quagsire sneaked up behind him and Shadow Rushed him. ("Beating up everyone is fun, fun, fun!") she laughed.

Slugma charged Shadow Rush and Misdreavous did the same. When both attacks collided, another explosion occurred. ("Oh dear, I can't see a thing...") Slugma grimaced. ("Oh yeah? Well I can!") Misdreavous yelled, pounding Slugma repeatedly with Shadow Rush. She was KO'ed. The crowd was cheering wildly. This was a battle for the ages.

Mikhail recalled Slugma. "Makuhita, I choose you!" he cried. Makuhita looked back at him, a smile creeping across his face. Tired of Quagsire, Flaafy began Shadow Rushing her. She did the same, and it was like watching a boxing match.

Ignoring Misdreavous ( who looked like she was about to possess someone), Makuhita slammed Quagsire with Vital Throw. She still stood and she Shadow Rushed both the sheep and sumo wrestler, sending them flying into the wall. Both were KO'ed.

Mikhail recalled both Pokemon. _'This is getting bad...' _"Tory, I choose you!" he cried. Tory looked at his opponents. _"So I'm on my own? Meh, I can take it." _He grabbed Quagsire with Confusion and threw her at Misdreavous. The ghost disappeared and Quagsire smashed into a wall, KO'ed. Mysty recalled her. "Wave, take 'em out!" she cried.

Misdreavous suddenly appeared behind Tory and Shadow Rushed him, sending him sliding forward. Skidding to a halt, the pink fox turned around and Bit Misdreavous, making her flinch. Wave looked upwards and began floating up on a Waterfall, which she smashed into Tory.

Tory recovered and used Confusion on Wave, sending her flying into Misdreavous. The ghost didn't see the scaly blue fox and got flattened. Mysty recalled her. Her and Mikhail now only had one Pokemon left.

Wave recovered and ran to Tory, barring her fangs. Tory sat down and waited for the right moment. When Wave came dangerously close, he struck her with Return. She fell backwards and a wave of water appeared under her, slamming into Tory. Both foxes stood there, trying so hard just to stand.

Tory's eyes began to glow a dim blue, and Wave felt a tiny Psychic force around her. Shrugging it off as best she could, she Surfed Tory one last time. He was KO'ed. Mikhail recalled him. Wave laid down, smiling to herself. ("That Espeon's got style, alright.") she muttered, before Mysty recalled her.

Breaking free of the poorly tied rope, the announcer grabbed a broom and began thwacking the Suicune. "Get out of here!" he cried. "I'm going, I'm going! Sheesh, no respect..." the Suicune grumbled.

Afterwards the announcer resumed his job. "And the winner AND this challenge's Champion is Mysty Knight!" he cried, "Let's hear it for Mysty!" The crowd cheered wildly. "And let's not forget the runner-up, Mikhail Starlight!" shouted the announcer, making more members of the crowd cheer. Mikhail and Mysty stood there, Mikhail not liking the attention and Mysty savouring every minute of it.

After she walked out, Mysty was confronted by a strange man similar to Mystery Troop Bluno. "Ah, you must be the winner of the Challenge!" he noted, "Yes, yes, come with me! I have a special prize for you!" Mysty looked to Mikhail, who nodded. Mysty followed the man, while Mikhail walked into Pyrite Town's heart.

The man led Mysty to an abandoned building-that-wasn't-really-abandoned. Inside was a woman dressed in a similar get-up as the man. Mysty examined both, as if they triggered some forgotten memory.

"This Trainer here won the challenge!" the man informed the woman, "We need to 'congratulate' her!" The woman looked at Mysty. "Hey! That's the woman Prof. Crimson was after!" she shrieked. Mysty recognized the name Crimson. Why, she didn't know.

The man approached her menacingly. "You're ours now, Epsilon!" he cried. _'Epsilon?! What's going on here?!' _Mysty thought. Pushing her confusion aside, Mysty pulled out two Pokeballs. "Wanna bet?" she asked, "Wave, Sparky, take 'em out!"

"Go, Pineco and Nincada!"

Sparky ran up to Pineco and Bit it, knocking it into the yellow. Wave Surfed Pineco and Nincada, nearly KO'ing both. Pineco tried to Rapid Spin Sparky, but he dodged and Quick Attacked Nincada, finishing what Wave left unfinished.

Nincada was recalled. "Go, Surskit!" cried the man ( who is named Nore). Wave immediately swiped Pineco with her tail, KO'ing it. Pineco was recalled. "Go, Yanma!" cried Nore, getting frustrated at how easily 'Epsilon' was beating him. Mysty examined the Yanma and noticed she had a black aura. If only Mikhail was here...

Sparky ThunderShocked Surskit, KO'ing it. Yanma Shadow Rushed Wave, who in turn, Bit her. Yanma's ability then made her go faster and she Shadow Rushed Sparky. Sparky shrugged it off and ThunderShocked her, actually KO'ing her. "How could I lose?!" Nore shouted, distraught. He looked at the woman, who nodded. They both fled.

The minute they were gone, Mysty heard the doors slam open and someone scream, "Hands where I can see 'em!!! Oh... no one's here? Aww..." Mysty turned and saw Mikhail holding his hands like he was holding a gun. Standing behind him were Duking, Marcia, and Secc. "Mikhail, why are you impersonating Officer Johnson?" Mysty asked, recognizing the tone Mikhail used.

"Hey, nobody said only Officer Johnson could be Officer Johnson!"

Duking spoke up, "Mikhail, Mysty, I want to thank you for your help... But I'm afraid it may be getting too dangerous for you youngsters..." Mikhail looked at him. "How so? We can handle anything." he questioned. Duking looked away and was silent. So Marcia decided to yap, "That man with the crazy hairdo is holding our poor Plusle hostage!"

Mikhail and Mysty were surprised at this, but relieved it was a Pokemon and not a human being. _'Still, given Cipher's drug, a Pokemon is just as worrying...' _Mikhail thought. "Don't worry, we can get Plusle back and drive these goons outta town! Right Mikhail?" Mysty informed everyone. "Right." Mikhail replied.

Note: ....And cut! There's Chapter 10. I'm sorry this took awhile. I'm sorry to say this, but I don't think I'll update next week. I need to take a break so I can recharge my batteries, so to speak. And to give me more time to think things over. I think it'll only be a week's break, I'm not taking a month off or anything. I hope you all understand. ( falls asleep at computer) Zzzzzzz...


	11. This Ain't No Abandoned Building!

Johnson: "Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. Glass, it's been _forever_ since we've seen you. What gives?"

Glass: "My brain was stolen by aliens."

Johnson: "Huh? Are you saying aliens are stealing people's brains?"

Glass: "Uh-huh."

Johnson: "WAH! I GOTTA HIDE MY BRAIN!!!" runs off like a maniac

Glass: "I'd like to to give a warm welcome to the most recent reviewer, Dragon Ninja 1138! You rock! I would also thank Dragon Ninja 1138 _and _SkyWarrior2 for adding this to their favorites, you both totally rock!" feels special and walks away slowly, leaving poor Johnson behind to scream his lungs out

Chapter 11: This Ain't No Abandoned Building!

"This elevator's off limits! Ya hear me?! Off limits!" cried a female Chaser named Kai. Mysty could not seem to get it through to Kai's head that her and Mikhail didn't even want to use the gosh darn elevator. "Go, Phanpy and Trapinch!" cried Kai. "Wave, Noctowl, take 'em out!" Mysty cried.

Wave looked upward and a huge wave came crashing down on Phanpy and Trapinch, instantly KO'ing them. Noctowl's left eye twitched in annoyance. Mikhail looked at her warily, like she would attack any minute. "No matter what, this elevator's still off limits!" Kai yelled. "We didn't even want to use the dang thing!" Mysty screeched, rearing her right hand behind to control herself. Mikhail was too busy looking at Noctowl to notice...

BAM!

"Mikhail, why are you sleeping on the job?" Mysty asked, having not felt the back of her fist connect with Mikhail's sunscreened face. Mikhail looked dazed for a moment, then his yellow eyes widened in fear. "I didn't do it! I'M INNOCENT!!!" he screamed in terror.

"Um......what?"

"Oh, I was only daydreaming. Thank goodness."

Mysty sapphire eyes showed great confusion, but she shrugged it off. The two walked into a room, battling a Trainer who, despite their best efforts, was unavoidable. They then walked up the stairs, finding a Bandana Guy named Geats ( seriously, what kinds of names are these?). "Abnormality detected! Engaging!" he cried, "Go, Carvannha and Larvitar!"

"Shadow, I choose you!" cried Mikhail. "Sparky, take 'em out!" cried Mysty. Sparky ThunderShocked Carvannha, knocking it into the red, and Shadow finished it off with Secret Power. Geats recalled Carvannha and sent out a Barboach.

Larvitar ran up to Sparky and Head-butted him, dazing the both of them. Shadow took the opportunity to to Bite Larvitar, knocking off only ten Hit Points and also hurting one little Umbreon's 'chompers'. Barboach used Mud Sport, covering the entire area -Mikhail, Mysty, and Geats included- with mud. Happy day!

Sparky recovered and Quick Attacked Barboach, just in time to dodge another Head-butt from Larvitar. Shadow Secret Powered Barboach, knocking it into the red. "Sparky, to me!" Mysty cried, recalling Sparky, "Wave, take 'em out!" Wave sat down and examined the battlefield, ("Meh, bring it."). Shadow then finished off Barboach with Tackle.

A huge Waterfall took Wave into the air and she brought it crashing down on poor Larvitar. Geats was out for the count. "Abnormality detected in friendly Pokemon..." he groaned. Mikhail and Mysty passed him and battled another Trainer. Deciding using the healing machine downstairs might be a good idea, they walked back down. Then they walked back up, running into another Bandana Guy, this one named Loba ( why does that sound slightly feminine?).

"Oh look my hungry pets! Fresh prey!" Loba cried, "Go, Wingull and Wooper!" Mysty stepped back and Mikhail stepped forward. "Tory, Flaafy, I choose you!" he cried. Rather then using Confusion like he was told to, Tory made the jewel in his forehead glow and stars fly out, hitting both Pokemon. "Cool Tory! You learned Swift!" Mikhail cried, very enthusiastic.

Wingull used Water Gun on Flaafy, who in turn, ThunderShocked the darn thing, KO'ing it instantly. Wooper -for no reason other Loba not paying attention- then used Mud Sport, covering everyone in mud again. "If I were like every other girl I'd be freaking out..." Mysty groaned, "Even though I'm not like every other girl, this is starting to annoy the heck outta me."

Tory then used Return on Wooper, knocking it into the red. Flaafy then Shadow Rushed it, KO'ing it. Loba recalled his Pokemon. "My poor Pokemon..." he whined. Mikhail and Mysty then ran into another Trainer. "Honestly, how many Trainers are in this building?" Mikhail grumbled. "Probably a hundred," Mysty started, "But that's just an estimate."

They then ran into a Rider named Raleen. "Howdy! Betcha ya can't outrun my Pokemon!" she cried, "Go, Doduo and Ledyba!" Mikhail stepped back, allowing Mysty to take on Raleen. "Sparky and Noctowl, take 'em out!" she cried. Doduo Quick Attacked Sparky and he countered with ThunderShock, knocking it into the red.

Ledyba then Quick Attacked Noctowl as well and was Shadow Rushed. Sparky then used his own Quick Attack to counter Doduo's. When it all came down to it, the brown two-headed bird proved to be slower then the spiky yellow fox. Doduo was KO'ed and Raleen recalled and sent out a Swablu.

Ledyba began charging something with its fist but Noctowl immediately KO'ed it with Shadow Rush. Sparky then ThunderShocked Swablu and was promptly Growled at. Mysty could see Noctowl's black aura turn red and she refused to obey Mysty's command. "Mikhail, what does a red aura mean?" Mysty asked, hoping the ex-Cipher Admin had an answer. Mikhail thought about while Sparky promptly finished off Swablu. "It means the Shadow Pokemon is in Hyper Mode."

"Shadow Pokemon? Hyper Mode?"

"A Shadow Pokemon is what we call the Pokemon with the black auras. Hyper Mode means they are coming close to being purified and are in shock. During Hyper Mode, their chances of landing a critical hit are increased. However, they're also more likely to disobey commands and even hurt themselves like they're Confused."

"How is it cured?"

"During battle, simply call the Pokemon's name and they'll snap out of it."

"Um....hello?" Raleen asked, feeling ignored. Mikhail and Mysty just walked by her like she was invisible. They battled another Trainer, went downstairs, healed their Pokemon, came back up, and ran into a Hunter named Toti. "Somehow, someway, I think the writer has gotten our lines and -dare I say it?- genders mixed up..." she groaned, "Oh hi. I'm supposed to NOT let you up these stairs, right?"

"Well, yeah." Mikhail replied. "Oh, okay. Go, Horsea and Oddish!" cried Toti. "Tory, I choose you!" cried Mikhail. "Amber, take 'em out!" cried Mysty. Tory bashed Horsea and Oddish with Swift, nearly knocking them into the yellow. Amber took a deep breath and burned Oddish up with Ember. It was KO'ed, recalled, and a confused Toti sent out a Sandshrew. Horsea then blasted Amber with Water Gun, knocking her into the yellow.

Tory gracefully used Swift again, knocking Horsea into the red and almost knocking Sandshrew into the yellow. Amber then charged towards Horsea and Bit it, KO'ing it. Sandshrew then dug under the ground -making all three Trainers wonder how in Bananaville such a stunt could be pulled off on the second floor. Tory put up Reflect and Amber dug under the ground as well.

Sandshrew came up under where Amber once was and wondered why she wasn't there. It looked at Tory who smiled mischievously. Amber then burst from the ground under Sandshrew and sent it flying. It landed with a painful thud and was recalled. "I shouldn't of battled ya..." Toti groaned, moving out of the way.

Walking up the stairs they encountered another Hunter, but defeated him easily. Then they walked into the room, where two girls -obviously Miror B. Peons by the way they were dressed- were standing over Silva, who had been beaten to a pulp -physically, not as in a Pokemon battle. "You'll...never...get...away...with...this!" he choked. "Ha, you still wanna fight? Even after the beating you took?" asked the girl named Reath.

Silva looked and saw Mikhail and Mysty. His eyes widened, wondering what they could possibly want. "Huh? What're you looking at?" Reath questioned. The other girl, Ferma, looked and saw the man and woman. "Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked. "Leave Silva alone." Mikhail said in a threatening tone.

Silva's eyes darted all over the room, wondering what the heck was going on. Reath approached Mikhail and Mysty, holding two pokeballs. Apparently her and Ferma were just has as stubborn as Folly and Trudly. "Go, Spinarak and Luvdisc!" cried Reath. "Tory, Flaafy, I choose you!" cried Mikhail.

Tory struck Spinarak with Confusion, knocking into the yellow and close to the red. Flaafy then KO'ed Luvdisc with ThunderShock. Luvdisc was recalled and Reath sent out a Remoraid. Mysty examined it closer. "Oh! A Shadow Pokemon!" she cried. Spinarak then fired String Shot, lowering Tory and Flaafy's Speed stat.

Tory then fired Swift, KO'ing both Spinarak and Remoraid. Mikhail snapped his fingers. _'Poor Remoraid...' _Reath growled and backed off, allowing Ferma to approach. "I won't lose as easily!" she snapped, "Go, Furret and Aipom!" Mikhail recalled Flaafy and sent out Makuhita.

Furret Quick Attacked Tory and the pink fox countered with Confusion, knocking it into the red. Aipom then Double Slapped him repeatedly, until Makuhita attacked it with Reversal. It was KO'ed. "Go, Yanma!" cried Ferma.

Tory jumped into the air and bashed Furret and Yanma with a beautiful array of golden Swift stars, KO'ing Furret and knocking Yanma into the yellow. "Go, Mantine!" cried Ferma. Yanma recovered and attacked Tory with Fury Swipes, knocking him into the yellow. Makuhita then KO'ed it with Shadow Rush.

Tory recovered from the clawing and used Confusion on Mantine, nearly knocking him into the yellow. Mikhail recalled Makuhita and sent out Shadow. Mantine then Shadow Rushed Mikhail, pushing him into the wall and crushing him. Mikhail slowly slid back down to the floor. Mysty looked at this in shock.

Mikhail got up and threw a Snagball at Mantine.

One...

Aww! It appeared to be caught!

Tory then used Confusion on Mantine again, nearly knocking him into the red. Mantine then used Water Gun on Tory, knocking him into the red. Mikhail threw another Snagball.

One...

Two...

Aargh! Almost had it!

Mikhail recalled Tory and sent out Croconaw, who was promptly Shadow Rushed. Mantine had hurt himself with the attack and was now in the red. Mikhail threw yet another Snagball.

One...

Two...

Three...

Gotcha! Mantine was caught!

The Greatball dissolved and went to storage. Ferma fell to her knees in defeat. "How could I lose?" she grumbled. Her and Reath then glared at Mikhail and Mysty. "Don't think this is over Delta and Epsilon!" Reath yelled, before her and Ferma ran off -Folly and Trudly style, minus the 'RETREAT!!!'.

Mikhail and Mysty helped Silva up. "Who are you?" he asked, puzzled. "Friends," Mikhail stated bluntly, "Our names are Mikhail and Mysty. But that's not really important. You're a wreck, what happened to you?"

"I ran up here to confront that man with the crazy hairdo's Peons. I had no idea those girls were this violent..."

Silva cringed in pain and grasped his knee. All of a sudden, a currently green TV screen flickered to life, with Miror B. at the other end of it. Silva gasped, "It's the man with the crazy hairdo whose goons we were just talking about!" Mikhail and Mysty looked at him funny.

"Hello my pretties! Looking for me I suppose?" Miror B. called out cockily. "You... What have you done with Plusle?!" Mysty demanded.

"Oh, the little electric mouse? He's fine. Why, he couldn't be safer even if he tried! Now, I'll be waiting for you two innocent little children in the mine! Don't be late!"

The screen turned off. Mikhail and Mysty thought for a moment. Was the mine the cave that one Trainer was guarding? Yes! That was it! Mikhail and Mysty ran into the elevator to get to the healing machine, forgetting about poor Silva. "Nobody loves me..." the teen groaned, "Nobody..."

SOMEWHERE, IN A SUPER-SECRET LAB...

A man with smooth, almost silky black hair and with piercing, haunting crimson eyes examined the syringe in his hand. In it, was a purple liquid. He stared at it with childish glee, as a toothy grin creased upon his lips, exposing his fang-like canines.

A man in a black trench coat approached him. "Hello Ein." the man with the syringe said in the most unreal voice ever. It was an eerie, yet calm voice, incapable of showing any emotion. Ein looked at the man's purple-stained lab coat and wondered if he should be even near this scientist. "H-hello Aaron." he said simply.

"What brings you here?"

"Evice wants to know how Project Fear is coming along. I trust it's doing fine?"

"Yes, yes, of course. There have been a couple problems, with Delta and Epsilon having escaped and all. But..."

Aaron's eyes seemed to thin into slits. "But what?" Ein asked nervously. "...I always find a replacement." Aaron finished, his voice so calm and collected, and his grin so ominous. Ein had no time to react. The needle was slammed into his leg and the liquid began flowing into his bloodstream. Ein felt what he thought was a hand clutch his heart and his brain, and he fell to the ground screaming in pain.

"_Give me your body."_

The voice was so twisted and evil, and Ein continued to fight with whatever was moving around in his body. Aaron watched this smiling, as if he enjoyed seeing pain, suffering, anguish... Ein let out one last scream and lost consciousness. "Welcome to Project Fear," Aaron said, "...Eclipse."

Note: There ya go, Chapter 11! I am so sorry for taking so long. Things haven't been going so well for me. I tried to make this chapter interesting, but I personally find writing down the 'battle-parties' boring but necessary. BTW, Aaron belongs to me. I'll try to update sooner. See ya!


	12. Disco King or Salsa King?

Glass: "Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. I believe I own the 'Oh sweet pineapples' phrase. I got tired of having to memorize all the Trainers' lines, placement, etc so I'm now only showing the battles with Trainers who have a Shadow Pokemon or are of significance to the plot. I also quoted 'Coconut Tree' from the movie 'Ernest Goes to Jail', BTW." looks around "Where is everyone?"

Entire area is silent. Water can be heard dripping from a faucet.

Glass: thinks for a moment and gasps "Oh sweet pineapples! My friends have been abducted... BY _ALIENS_!!!!"

Chapter 12: Disco King or Salsa King?

Mikhail's left eye twitched, deep in thought. He eyed the Shadow Meditite with great care, and charged a Greatball into a Snagball. He then threw it.

One...

Two...

Aargh! Almost had it!

Meditite then Shadow Rushed an already heavily injured Makuhita and damaged itself further. Mikhail threw another Snagball.

One...

Two...

Three...

Gotcha! Meditite was caught!

The Rider named Twan fell to the ground in defeat, and Mikhail and Mysty promptly ran over him to get to the door. He groaned in pain. The two young adults battled Trainer upon Trainer looking for Miror B. until they came across a Hunter named Zalo. "Go, Lotad and Swablu!" he cried. "Amber, Noctowl, take 'em out!" cried Mysty, examining the Swablu, "Oh! A Shadow Pokemon!"

Amber fired Ember at Swablu, who Shadow Rushed right through it, knocking the Flareon back a few steps. Noctowl then thwacked Lotad with Wing Attack, KO'ing it. It was recalled and a Beldum was sent out.

Amber ran from Swablu and Embered Beldum, instantly KO'ing it as well. A Lombre was sent out. Noctowl the Wing Attacked Swablu, knocking it into the yellow, and was Shadow Rushed. Mikhail threw a Snagball.

One...

Two...

Three...

Gotcha! Swablu was caught!

Noctowl then Wing Attacked Lombre, knocking it into the red. It used Rain Dance, soaking all three Trainers to the bone. Amber then finished it off with Bite. Zalo sighed and fell to the ground. Mikhail and Mysty ran over him, too. Finally, after battling more Trainers, they came to a door and music could faintly be heard.

Mikhail and Mysty walked through the door and saw Miror B. and his Ludicolo dancing to some salsa music. Folly and Trudly could be seen off in the corner. Miror B. noticed Mikhail and Mysty, "Ah, my sweet little guests have finally arrived! I suppose you're here for dear little Plusle, hmm? Well, you'll have to get through little ole me first! Go, Ludi and Colo!"

"Shadow, I choose you!" cried Mikhail. "Sparky, take 'em out!" cried Mysty. All three Trainers stared each other down, while Folly and Trudly watched with bags of popcorn in their hands.

**Don't make me climb the coconut tree,**

**That would be a catastrophe!**

Shadow ran to Ludi and Bit its webbed hand, and was promptly slapped. Sparky ThunderShocked Ludi, knocking it into the yellow. Ludi then used Rain Dance, and afterwards Colo sprayed Shadow with Water gun. Ludi healed slightly using its Water Dish ability.

Shadow bent down forward and hit Ludi with Secret Power, only knocking off ten Hit Points. Sparky, thanks to the rain, finished off Ludi with ThunderShock. Ludi was recalled and another Ludicolo named Dan was sent out. Colo again sprayed Shadow with Water Gun.

Shadow ran to Colo and sank his fangs into it, before immediately jumping off as another super-charged ThunderShock enveloped Colo, nearly knocking it into the red. Colo again sprayed Shadow with Water Gun, knocking him into the yellow, and Dan used Water Gun on Sparky.

**I would not make it halfway you see,**

**I'm wearing the wrong kind of shoes...**

Shadow finished off Colo with Bite and another Ludicolo named Cer came out. Sparky jumped on Dan, charged ThunderShock -and due his wet fur combined with the rain- KO'ed Dan. The rain subsided and a Sudowoodo was sent out. "Oh! A Shadow Pokemon!" cried Mysty.

Cer shot Water Gun out at Sparky, but the Jolteon pushed it back with ThunderShock, knocking Cer into the yellow. Shadow, on the other hand, Bite Sudowoodo and ended up being punched. The Umbreon recovered quickly and Bit again, knocking Sudowoodo into the yellow. Sparky finished off Cer.

Sudowoodo Shadow Rushed Sparky and he was knocked into the red. Mikhail threw a Snagball.

One...

Aww! It appeared to be caught!

Sudowoodo Shadow Rushed Sparky again and KO'ed him. Mysty sent out Wave.

**Don't make me climb the coconut tree,**

**I think I owe you an apology...**

Mikhail threw another Snagball.

One...

Two...

Three...

Shoot! It was so close too!

Before Sudowoodo could attack, Shadow Bit one of its...hands? It was knocked into the red. Another Snagball was thrown.

One...

Two...

Three...

Gotcha! Sudowoodo was caught!

"Aww, you ruined my graceful dancing moves!" Miror B. whined. He then turned to Folly and Trudly, then back to Mikhail and Mysty. "We'll settle our little score later, but right now, the king has left the building!" he cried. Him and his henchmen fled the scene.

Mikhail and Mysty saw a door and entered another room through it, where a very happy Plusle was waiting. ("'bout bloody time somebody came.") he said bluntly, his serious personality now overshadowing his happy mood. Mikhail held his hand down and allowed the electric mouse to climb onto his shoulder.

AT DUKING'S HOUSE....

"I can't thank you young people enough. You saved our town and rescued Plusle. You two are truly remarkable." Duking praised. Mikhail shuffled his feet and said humbly, "Our pleasure, sir. Our pleasure." Mysty smiled at him and then her face turned grim. "Our work obviously isn't done. This 'Cipher' is growing stronger and should attack Agate Village in two days." she said, then her eyes widened.

How did she know that?

Plusle suddenly jumped onto the table. ("I say chaps, if you're going after those bolks that held me hostage, then I want to join in!") he cried, allowing his British accent to shine through. -even though in the world of Pokemon, there is no Britain, so I guess Hoenn will have to do. Marcia approached him and looked at Mikhail and Mysty. "I think Plusle wants to join you guys!" she cried excitedly.

("Of course I do! I just said so!")

Duking turned to Mikhail and Mysty. "Well, will you take him with you? Consider it my thanks." he said. ("And mine, human!") Plusle cried. Mikhail smiled at Plusle and held his hand down over the table, which a rather pleased Plusle used to get onto his new Trainer's shoulder.

Mikhail then looked at Mysty. "Outside, NOW." he demanded, walking outside. The confused woman followed him and was pushed rather quickly but gently into a dark area where no one could see her or the man. Mikhail leaned close to her and whispered, "How do you know about Agate?" Mysty held her breath and stared at the former Cipher Admin. "I...don't know." she answered.

Mikhail looked to the left and the right, and Mysty saw a tear in his right eye. "Mysty, you and I are part of something big involving Cipher... And it is deadly!" he cried in a hushed voice. "What?" Mysty asked. Mikhail shakily held Mysty's wrist and pulled a small knife out of his pocket.

"Mikhail, what are you doing?!" Mysty shrieked. ("My thoughts exactly. What the bloody heck is going on here?") Plusle backed. Mikhail slowly slid the knife across the palm of Mysty's hand, not enough to seriously injure it, but enough to make it bleed. Mysty gasped at what she saw while Mikhail allowed tears to fall freely.

Rather then red blood, a dark purple -nearly black- blood oozed out. Mysty swallowed hard, not understanding what was going on. Mikhail seemed guilt-stricken. "I...I thought I could save you... I thought you were safe... I thought the memories wouldn't return..." he talked slowly, "I was wrong... I was horribly wrong..."

Note: ( looks around) Well, there's Chapter 12! Review please? Sorry about the late update, but I'm trying. Not including all those Trainers is helping me write faster. I didn't expect this story to end up 'T' rated, but my editor told me I should up the rating because of this chapter's ending. Ah, oh well. See ya next time! ( grabs water gun and goes after the aliens)


	13. The Crystal Lake

Glass: "Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. I own Helios and Aaron Crimson." looks around area "Mark my words aliens! I _will _defeat you with the power of the spatula!" runs after 'aliens'

Mikhail and Company: walk over to where Glass was while holding snack bars

Chapter 13: The Crystal Lake.

"On the road again! I just can't wait to get on the road again..." Mikhail sang rather out-of-tunely. Mysty had her ears covered with earmuffs to drown out the young man's voice, and she continued to stare at her now bandaged hand. It had only been six hours since Mikhail had cut it, and she had seen black-purple blood coming from it.

What was she?

Mysty then noticed that the sun had gone down and the moon had risen. It was night-time, which meant Mikhail would probably pull over. He hated driving at night apparently, saying once he ran into a Rhyhorn that he wasn't able to see. Not pretty.

Crazy Bike was shut down and Mikhail immediately looked for the camping supplies, finding everything but...the camping supplies. Mysty walked away from him and towards the large lake. She gazed upon her reflection for awhile, noticing a cloudy black aura emanating from her. Mysty jerked away and stared at her hand. Nothing. Just a normal human hand. She stared at her reflection again.

Black aura again.

Mysty swallowed hard and sat with her back against a tree and her knees up to her chest. "Is this why Mikhail bothered to let me tag along?" she asked herself, "Am I just a nuisance?" She could then hear Mikhail's rather cheerful voice say, "I never said you were a nuisance." Mysty turned to face Mikhail, who was staring at her with a goofy grin.

Mysty looked back to the water and then to Mikhail. "What am I? Tell me the truth!" she cried. Mikhail's grin was instantly wiped off his face. "Are you sure you want to know now?" he asked, his voice grave.

"Tell me."

"Then you're in for quite a long tale."

Mikhail sighed and sat down beside Mysty. "There is a Cipher scientist who goes by the name of Aaron Crimson. Crimson is not his real last name, but rather a name given to him because of his lust for blood. He, Master Ein, Ardos, and I were known as the Circle of Four. We designed the drug that brainwashes Pokemon."

"This drug was made from the power of an ancient Pokemon Aaron had discovered known as Helios. He is a twisted version of Arceus, capable of corrupting anyone's heart, no matter how strong. I believe because of him, Death became Aaron's only thought..."

"Upon being exposed to Helios' power, Aaron came to the other three of us with a project he had deemed Fear. Shadow Pokemon weren't enough for him when he showed us this, he wanted to use a stronger dosage of the drug to brainwash human beings... I could not believe my ears."

"Master Ein -who feared Aaron- agreed to help him work on the project, the coward. Ardos joined in on this without a second thought. I rejected this, not wanting to be part of it. But Aaron forced me in, saying I would become a test subject like the other Admins and Peons he would destroy. I had no choice."

"Then I saw the others who were pulled in. Luna and Jonathan, people I considered my friends, were taken and experimented on. They were destroyed by this. Whenever I saw their eyes I knew they were gone. Then Aaron pulled you in. Unlike Luna and Jonathan, you could resist the mind-altering properties of the drug. But you were and still are, a Shadow..."

"Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I knew I was next on the list but I didn't care about that. I just wanted you to be safe from this. So I erased your memory and took you back to Agate, where your grandparents were. They do not know me by name."

Mysty stared at Mikhail in disbelief. "This can't be true..." she whispered. "I wish it wasn't." Mikhail said sadly. Shadow and Tory watched from afar. ("Yeah, and what Mikhail won't tell her is one of the reasons he left Team Snagem was to run away from those memories.") Tory groaned. ("Personally, I hope what he has said does it for Mysty.") Shadow replied.

("What are you implying?")

("She'll leave us in peace.")

("You are a jerk, Shadow.")

("I'm supposed to be! It's in the Little Brother Contract!")

Tory slowly walked towards a nearby tree. The Espeon closed his eyes and then promptly began ramming his head into the tree, saying repeatedly, ("Stupid!") The Umbreon just shrugged. ("What's eating Tor I wonder?") he asked, completely oblivious.

The other Pokemon ignored the foxes and focused on the humans. Mikhail and Mysty were very quiet, and Noctowl could see Mysty slowly slip her hand into Mikhail's. The owl's left eye twitched, as if that sparked some distant memory. She then flew up into the tree above Mikhail and Mysty, but they didn't see her.

Mikhail finally noticed Mysty's hand in his and a small smile creased up his lips. Makuhita noticed all this and frowned, Slugma could barely register exactly what was happening, and Flaafy was slowly dozing off. Croconaw seemed to be touched in the same way as Noctowl, as he walked closer. Quagsire and Misdreavous looked at each other in confusion.

What on earth was this?

Mysty leaned a little closer to Mikhail and all the Pokemon that were not Shadows could see very clearly where this was going. Shadow certainly didn't like it. ("No Mickey!") he cried, trying to run over and ruin the moment like last time, but Tory stopped him. In a few still and delicate seconds, Mikhail and Mysty's lips met. Shadow's ears drooped and his jaw dropped. Tory merely smiled.

Mikhail and Mysty pulled away from each other and noticed the Pokemon staring at them. "What are you yahoos looking at?!" Mikhail shrieked. Misdreavous immediately surrounded Quagsire with a purple cloud, Slugma sneezed out some fire that fried Flaafy and Makuhita, and all five Eeveelutions were staring at a rock as if it was extremely interesting. Croconaw and Noctowl remained the way they were.

Mikhail and Mysty -who knew these Pokemon fairly well- just glared at their companions. "You...saw...nothing!" Mysty shouted. ("Oh, we saw _something_!") Wave protested. ("I'll never be able to unsee what I just seen!") Shadow cried. Then Misdreavous, taking Mysty's words to heart, said to herself, ("Nobody can tell me what I seen, 'cause only I seen, what I seen!")

Note: ...And cut! There's Chapter 13! Review please? Yes, I'm aware I'm not that good at writing romance. Ciao!


	14. So Much for a Welcoming Party

Glass: "Guys! I found you! Where have you been?"

Mysty: "We just went to get some snacks. Why?"

Glass: "I thought aliens had taken you hostage!"

Tory: "Disclaimer feels neglected." notices everyone ignoring him "Fine, I'll do it. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. The two characters at the end of this chapter, the 'Oh sweet pineapples' phrase and its 'sugary' variation belong to Glass. Glass would like to thank SkyWarrior2 and spottedstar2 for reviewing, you guys are so awesome! Glass would also like to thank spottedstar2 for adding this to their favorites, you rock! And last, but certainly not least, Glass would like to thank everyone who has read this but hasn't reviewed, you rock too! Thanks to every single one of you, this story has exceeded 1000 hits!"

Chapter 14: So Much for a Welcoming Party.

"What happened to Crazy Bike?" Mysty asked, noticing Mikhail examining his bike with the kind of care and attention a doctor would have. "Someone broke the fuel tank. Crazy Bike here can't serve us until the thing's repaired." Mikhail answered.

"Who would do this?"

"I dunno, but I strongly suspect aliens."

"Can you take at least _one_ thing seriously?"

Ignoring her, Mikhail caught a purplish black tint out of the corner of his eye and examined the fuel tank further. He saw dried blood. "A Shadow Pokemon did this." he said grimly, then he whispered softly, "_Entei_..."

_"Well, genius, what're we supposed to do now?" _Tory asked. Mikhail stood up and his golden eyes got a spark of inspiration in them, "We do what our Ranger buddies in Fiore and Almia do!"

"_Please tell me this doesn't mean what I think it does..."_

"You're correct Tory my dear! It's time for some old-fashioned sled-riding!"

"_Oh sweet pineapples, please spare me..."_

Mikhail ran to the compartment which held the bag he kept all his stuff in. He pulled out all the items he had taken out in Chapter 8 ( the refrigerator, bookcase, beach umbrella and kitchen sink) and some more random things such as a large Pokeball statue, a grill, a wide-screen TV, and the Titanic ( no joke!) before finally finding what he was looking for: A bunch of harnesses.

All the Pokemon except Shadow and Tory wondered what Mikhail could be possibly have in mind. They didn't have to wonder long, as Mikhail had them all harnessed and chained together to Crazy Bike -not to mention the strange but well-meaning man had an Eskimo coat on. ("During summer!") Wave wailed, ("Is that human crazy? Never mind, he is.")

Mikhail and Mysty hopped into Crazy Bike and Mikhail screamed, "MUSH!!!" The Pokemon all started running -or floating in Misdreavous' case, or flying in Noctowl's case, and inching forward in Slugma's case- and the awkward sled team was on their merry way.

It took longer then expected to get to Agate. When they finally got there, they were greeted by quite a few seniors who were dumb struck at the whole sled-riding and Eskimo coat during summer ordeal. Mikhail removed the coat and didn't appear to be hot at all. Maybe his trench coat keeps him cool? We may never know.

Mikhail followed Mysty as she led him to her grandparents' house, which was a huge tree with doors and windows, kinda like Winnie the Pooh and his friends' houses, but that's beside the point. Mikhail and Mysty walked in and were greeted by the man and woman, who appeared to be in their sixties.

"Oh Mysty! You've finally come! We were so worried about you!" Mysty's grandmother cried. She then noticed Mikhail, "And who might this young man be?" Mysty answered, "This is Mikhail Starlight. We've been traveling together." She hoped her grandmother wouldn't ask anymore about him, but it was not to be.

"How did you meet him?" her grandmother asked. Mysty wondered what she should and should not say. "I got kidnapped by two weirdos and he happened to come along and rescue me." she said, hoping that would be enough.

Her grandmother took awhile to comprehend this information. "Two people kidnapped you?!" she shrieked, but left it at that. Mysty's grandfather turned to Mikhail, "Hello, youngin'. I'm Eagun, and this is my wife Beluh. You have our thanks for rescuing our granddaughter." he said, shaking Mikhail's hand. Mikhail smiled briefly.

Before anymore could be said, a man probably in his thirties ran in. "There are bad guys at the Relic! I couldn't stop them! They just pushed me out of the way!" he cried, panting. Eagun immediately screamed, "What?! We must stop them from disturbing the Relic!" With that, he ran out. Mikhail and Mysty looked at each other, nodded, and ran after him.

When they made it into the cave, they had to battle four Cipher Peons to catch up to Eagun. Setting foot into the enchanted forest, Mikhail and Mysty could see Eagun battling another Cipher Peon, named Skrub ( with a name like that, it's safe to say this young man was bullied in school). "Go, Pikachu!" cried Eagun. "Go, Hitmontop!" cried Skrub.

Pikachu charged a bolt of electricity and fired ThunderShock at Hitmontop. Hitmontop dodged and readied Shadow Rush, which Pikachu attempted to counter with Quick Attack. It was a failed attempt, as Hitmontop showed no signs of any real injury whereas Pikachu was heavily wounded. In one swift motion, Triple Kick brought the electric mouse down.

Eagun recalled his Pokemon and stepped away in defeat. Skrub smiled wickedly and proceeded to step closer to the Relic -which Mikhail noticed looked like a Pokeball. Before he could touch it, Mikhail and Mysty had run in front of him. "You will not harm the Relic!" they both cried. Skrub frowned at them. "Ah, Epsilon, so nice to see you," he said to Mysty, before turning to Mikhail, "And Delta, do not think for a moment Cero has forgotten about you."

"Shadow, I choose you!" cried Mikhail. "Amber, take 'em out!" cried Mysty. "Go, Geodude and Hitmontop!" Mysty examined Hitmontop. "Oh sugary sweet pineapples! A Shadow Pokemon!" she cried. Mikhail looked at her, "You stole _my _line and added your own spin!"

"Can we all just shut up and battle already?" Skrub seethed. Hitmontop spun towards Shadow, ready to Triple Kick him. Shadow dodged and fired Secret Power, slicing at his assailant rather good. Hitmontop recovered and Shadow Rushed, which was countered by Shadow Biting his leg.

As the black fox and spinning top karate dude duked it out, Amber charged towards Geodude, baring her fangs. Geodude reared its right arm back and threw it forward into some kind of punch, but the orange fox immediately dove underground and avoided it. Geodude looked around, ready for Amber to reappear under it.

It instead heard Hitmontop cry out in distress, as the Flareon sent him flying upward.

Before Geodude could register what was happening, Shadow ran up to it, sank his fangs into its rocky hide in a vicious Bite, and proceeded to swing it around and around and around... Once enough momentum was gained, Shadow released Geodude and it careened right into a tree, KO'ed. It was recalled and a Wynaut took its place.

Amber struck Wynaut with Ember, and it was rebounded back at her with Mirror Coat. She was then Triple Kicked by Hitmontop and knocked into the yellow. Shadow jumped towards the three Pokemon and bashed Hitmontop with Secret Power. Its health was now in the low yellow, yet it showed no signs of slowing down. Mikhail threw a Snagball.

One...

Two...

Aargh! Almost had it!

Amber sank her fangs into Wynaut, and immediately let go as it readied Destiny Bond. "Amber, you're a great help! Return!" cried Mysty, "Sparky, take 'em out!" Shadow rammed his head right into Wynaut's head and immediately flinched in pain. ("Trying to head-butt, not a good idea!") he whined. Sparky tried to Quick Attack Wynaut, but received a Shadow Rush to his face.

As the spiky yellow fox tumbled, his fur crackled with electricity. Hitmontop walked towards him in a menacing manner, and Mikhail could see to his horror the Shadow Pokemon didn't just want to make his opponent faint. "Helios...." Mikhail muttered.

Right as Hitmontop was about to bash Sparky's head in, he was struck with a powerful bolt of electricity. "That's too powerful to be ThunderShock..." Mikhail mused. Mysty's eyes widened. "It's Shock Wave!" she cried. Sparky walked towards Hitmontop. ("You're messing with the wrong Eeveelution!") he yelled, adding another volt to his power. Hitmontop barely hung on with a single Hit Point, and he was Paralyzed. Mikhail threw another Snagball.

One...

Two...

Three...

Gotcha! Hitmontop was caught!

A Clamperl was sent out. Shadow grabbed Wynaut and threw it into Clamperl, KO'ing it and injuring Clamperl. Sparky glared at it and and unleashed his Shock Wave, penetrating its Water Gun defense and KO'ing it. Skrub assumed the fetal position and screamed in a high-pitched, "Why are you doing this to us?! WHY?!"

Skrub got back up and ran away, leaving Mikhail and Mysty alone with Eagun. The old man walked up to them. "You...you two youngin's are amazing!" he cried, then he looked to Mysty, "You've got my battling blood alright!" Eagun shook hands with Mikhail, "You're great too!"

"Look, this congratulations party is swell and all, but Mikhail and I came for some information. We were hoping you could help us." Mysty explained. Eagun smiled at his granddaughter and said, "Of course I will! Why don't we head back to my house and discuss this over some tea?"

"Whatever you say."

The three left the cave, with Mikhail whispering to Mysty, "You're grandfather's very, um, lively around other Trainers... It's kinda disturbing..." Mysty chuckled. "Yup. Welcome to the marvelous world of the Knights family." she said.

SOMEWHERE ELSE....

Aaron walked through the catacombs that he called his laboratory. The walls were smeared with blood and many spiders made their residence within the cracks of the decaying brick. Aaron approached a machine hooked up to a large black crystal-like cocoon. A figure shrouded in darkness could be seen in suspended animation within the cocoon.

"Master, you have called for me and here I am." Aaron stated simply. The figure now moved within its prison and said, _"What of the two you promised to bring to me?"_

"We know where they are, but the traitor is too strong..."

"_And he is shielding my pawn from my command?"_

"His Light Blood has healing properties to it, it appears..."

A roar of rage shook the entire lab, but Aaron showed no fear. Instead, he showed insane amusement. _"How much of her Shadow Blood remains?" _the creature within the cocoon asked. "Only enough to bring her to violence when angered..." Aaron answered, "But not enough to give you complete control..."

"_Corrupt the traitor."_

An evil grin creased upon Aaron's lips and the wickedest gleam shown in his eyes. "As you wish, Lord Helios," he said, "As you wish."

Note: ...And cut! There's Chapter 14! I'm unsure when I'll update again, as I need to play the game again, and well, it's not hooked up right now... Spottedstar2, if you're reading this, I'm sorry I took awhile to update, but those cookies had me occupied... See you soon!


	15. Info on the Relic You Say? Google It!

Glass: "Pokemon belongs to Nintendo!"

Shadow: "Hey Glass, where have ya been?"

Glass: "Writer's Block kidnapped me and held me hostage."

Mysty: "Glass would like to thank everyone who's reviewed, you rock! She would also like to thank anyone has read this story but hasn't reviewed, you rock too!"

Glass: "Also, I've been in such a slump that the characters really don't write themselves anymore, so they may be OOC..."

Chapter 15: Info on the Relic, You Say? Google It!

"Hmm, that's quite a tale." Beluh said bluntly. ("Of course it is...") Tory said bluntly. ("Think we could copyright it?") Shadow asked. Tory wanted nothing more than to facepalm, but since he had no true palms, he chose the alternative -head-floor. He then slammed his head into the floor, for those who are wondering.

"Hey Mikhail..." Eagun started, before noticing said Trainer had miraculously fallen asleep. He was mumbling something about a 'fourth wall' in his sleep. ("That's seriously epic, dude.") Wave said bluntly. ("Welcome to Shad's and my world,") Tory stated, ("This is normal for him.")

("If that's normal, what's not-normal?")

("Him acting like a normal human being with zero oddities, of course. Which, in itself, is rare. Humans are such strange creatures...")

("Yes they are.")

("Perhaps we should study them further...?")

Tory was grinning ear-to-ear. ("You're too funny, _Tor_,") Wave said, getting closer to him, ("And cute.") Tory was blushing madly as Wave's nose touched his own. He then promptly fainted as she turned away from him.

"MIKHAIL!" Mysty suddenly screamed, causing the poor man to jump into the ceiling, screaming himself. "What in the town of Bananaville was that for?" he shrieked, before his golden eyes suddenly grew huge in realization, "I fell asleep, didn't I?"

"In a way. Mildly. Perhaps. Maybe. YES!"

"Oh... Sorry... My bad. What were we talking about again?"

Mysty, Eagun, Beluh, and the Pokemon all lost their balance, anime style. Mikhail stared dumb struck. "I said I was sorry!" he cried, feeling the need to add some dialogue to this rather epic scene. After a few minutes, everyone got back up. "In all honesty, it is getting late..." Beluh noted, "We can continue this discussion tomorrow. Better be getting to bed... My word!" Beluh sat on the couch with her mouth agape, staring at Mikhail, who had fallen asleep on the other couch again.

"Well, at least we don't have to tell him to sleep on the couch." Eagun chuckled, grinning. "He's been through a lot," Mysty started, "Actually, we've both been through a lot. I guess it finally wore him down...and he crashed."

"Of course. Now, go get your night-gown on, Mysty. Beluh and I have already gotten your bed ready."

"Yes sir."

Mysty got up and walked up the stairs. "No Glass... Don't break the fourth wall... No..." Mikhail mumbled in his sleep, "You'll ruin everything... No..." Eagun and Beluh both blinked. "That is one strange young man..." Eagun observed. "But he has a good heart, Eagun." Beluh pointed out. ("Yeppers!") Pikachu agreed.

"That is true, my dear."

_The next morning..._

Mikhail awoke to some rather loud music in his ear. His head shot up and he screamed, "Tory! Enough with Blue Oyster Cult!" The Espeon rolled his eyes and retaliated, _"I can play my music if I want to!"_

"...I can never win any fight with you, can I?"

"_Nope. Foolish human, I am Tory the Unstoppable!"_

With that, Mikhail facepalmed while Tory walked away victorious. "That is one weird Pokemon..." Mikhail said, shaking his head, "Then again, Psychic Pokemon are like, the only ones whose personality you can really see... They get in your head. Literally." He then stretched and got off the couch.

"Ah! Good to see you're awake!"

"AGH!"

Beluh almost threw the tray upwards after Mikhail's shriek of terror. "O-oh!" she stammered, "Sorry to frighten you..." Mikhail regained his composure and said, "Eh, don't worry about it... I'm fine."

"Well, here's your breakfast..."

She then handed the tray to him, and he accepted it. "Thanks..." he told her as he sat back down, "By the way... Where's Mysty?" Beluh thought for a moment and said, "She's outside training her Pokemon."

"And Eagun?"

The question was answered when the sound of glass breaking was heard, and then Eagun shouting, "I'm alright!"

Beluh then looked at Mikhail. "He's searching for an old tablet on the Relic," she said, grimacing as more stuff could be heard breaking, "He wanted you and Mysty to talk to a man named Spencer. He lives near the PokeMart."

"Gotcha..."

Mikhail went to get up, setting the tray down. Beluh suddenly narrowed her eyes dangerously at him, making him reconsider it. "_After_ you get something in your stomach," she told him sternly, "Why, you're as skinny as a rail!" Mikhail conceded and the old woman walked off, presumably to keep her husband from hurting himself, as even more stuff could be heard breaking. Mikhail then looked at the tray and noticed a piece of turkey bacon missing. He then looked at Shadow, who looked anything but innocent. ("What?") he cried, ("You snooze, you lose!")

_Meanwhile..._

A couple Cipher Peons were focused on a picture of Mikhail and Mysty, that was taken at Pyrite Town. The Admin who was explaining the situation to them happened to be Ein. "I'm sure you're all familiar with these two, correct?" he asked the group. They all said, "Yes sir!" in unison.

"And who are they...now?"

"Traitors!"

"And what is it we do with traitors?"

"We...!"

The Peons were cut off by a female Peon, who opted to say, "Those two make a cute couple!" Everyone stared at her like she was some kind of freak. "You're fired!" Ein yelled, receiving a response similar to the one Gonzap got when he fired the Grunt. "Hear that Mom and Dad?" the young woman cried, "I'm coming home!" With that, she left, absolutely ecstatic.

"Anyway, what is it we do with traitors?" Ein asked again. "We eliminate them and close the doors to their Pokemon's hearts!" was the reply.

"Precisely! Now, with these nuisances in our way, we must enact our plans ahead of schedule... Go!"

"Yes sir!"

The Peons left the room, and Ein pulled out some device used to check one's blood. He then pricked his finger, causing a tiny amount of reddish purple blood to ooze out. He then checked the readings:

SHADOW BLOOD: 50%.

Ein then closed his eyes, feeling the demon within taking more and more of his free will away from him. "Now I understand why you left after you saved her..." he said to no one, "I should have left, too..." He then walked out of the room.

_Back in Agate..._

Mikhail and Mysty stared at the old man after he had finished his tale. It had taken them who-knows-how-long to finally convince him to get to the point, as he seemed to be way over-caffeinated. But they had learned from him that the Relic was infused with the Pokemon of Time travel Celebi's power. After much random nonsense, they also learned that this power allowed a corrupted Pokemon to recall its fondest memory, and thus purify it. Then there was something about Dialga trying to sue Celebi for her blatant disregard for his property ( namely, the Flow of Time), as she seemed to trespass upon it on a daily basis, but Mikhail and Mysty tuned that out, as it made no sense whatsoever.

The two young people opted to leave the old man to his devices, as he had told them what they needed to know. As they headed back to the house, they heard Eagun declare to the whole village:

"I FOUND THE TABLET!"

And then Beluh:

"OH HUSH!"

Note: Hey guys! There's Chapter 15, at long last! I am SO sorry for the huge delay... I have no excuse...


End file.
